Guardians of the Elements: Sharina's Wish
by Sharina Silverstem
Summary: Sharina and her sisters watch over the Animorphs. Little does Sharina know about the crazy events that will change her life forever. Marco gets a girlfriend and someone speaks through death. Reviews welcome.
1. Prologue

1PROLOGUE

"You will be the Protectors of the Earth someday, my children."

Old Horace looked down with a smile at the five infant girls that had been placed under his care several months ago by The Ellimist. _One for every basic element. One for Earth, Fire, Water, Wind and Light. They will make good mates to the boys someday. If they don't take after their mother._

The girls grew, and so did their abilities. Like all young children, they pranked each other and yelped when frightened, got messy and out-and-out defied Old Horace. It was a wonderful playground in Guardian's Haven, when Horace lived to keep watch over Time. Soon, the girls grew old enough to visit other Elemental children. The girls banded together and pranked the boys, who mercilessly pranked them back. These pranks were not always safe, however, as the children grew older. Once, the boys conspired to play a good prank on one of the girls named Sharina. Carefully, they laid their trap out and waited. Sharina, a naturally curious girl, pounced on the strange parcel they had left.

BLAM!!

With a blinding flash of emerald light, Sharina disappeared, only to re-appear in the human realm. Still curious, she looked around. There were many other kids about her age not too far away, playing on a strange contraption made of metal bars and swings. Dusting herself off, Sharina slowly moved toward the mass of children. Suddenly, a boy with tan skin and ruffled black hair noticed her and came over.

"Hi, I'm Marco! Are you new to town?"

"I guess."

Marco wrinkled his nose. "You don't know?"

"...Not really, no."

"Oh, ok. How old are you, then? I'm six, but I'm seven next month!"

"I'm five-hundred sixty-two!"

"No, you can't be that old or you'd be deaded!"

"Fine! I'm five and a half, then!"

"Hmph, I thought girls were trouble, but you just prove my point!"

"And you proved mine that boys are idiots!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"That's enough, children."

Sharina gasped and twirled around. There was Old Horace, smiling away at the pair.

"Please excuse my granddaughter and me, little boy. We must be getting home."

Marco shrugged and went to play with less annoying people. Sharina just stared at Horace.

"How did you find me?"

"When you disappeared, the boys were very frightened and sorry. They came to me and admitted everything. But tell me, how did you like the human realm?"

"It stinks. The boys here are bigger jerks than the boys at home."

Horace chuckled. "Give them time and you may think differently some day, little lass."

(A/N: Hooray for a better prologue!! And also hooray for more time to get a sequel written!)


	2. Shifting Shifts

Chapter 1: Shifting Shifts (Sharina's POV)  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
It had come so suddenly that I didn't have time to defend myself. As adrenaline pumped through my body at an amazing rate, I stared at him defiantly. I wasn't going down without a fight. I could feel the anger pulsing through me as he laughed and said, "You are a fool to challenge me Sharina Silverstem. Now you're going down."  
  
"Don't count on it," I spat angrily back at him. He just smiled. I knew that in showing my anger, I was giving in to what he wanted. But he can make me so mad sometimes. That was when I heard Faile coming home.  
  
"Hey, Faile! Is it cool with you if I kick you boyfriend's rear??" I shouted at her from the backyard.  
  
"No," Faile calmly replied.  
  
I looked over at Bear and, swallowing my anger for a moment, said simply," Another day, Bear." With that, I ran into the forest that's near our house. I like to run through the forest. Today, however, I had another reason to run in the forest. I was due to guard Ax. Really, it's not that bad of a watch. He just walks around, talks to Tobias, and occasionally checks out some new Yeerk activity. As I wondered why nobody else likes this watch, I met Varun. His shift guarding Tobias had just ended and he was reverting back to Earth form when he saw me. He grinned and asked," Well, why are you so late today? You're usually early for your watch."  
  
"Bear sneaked up on me while I was doing some of my homework. I jumped up and was ready to fight when Faile got there. I dont' like to fight Bear with Faile there to see."  
  
"You have a bruise on your stomach. What in the world did he hit you with?"  
  
I was amused to hear a bit of fury in Varun's voice. "Well, he hit me with that iron pole he keeps in his room," I replied truthfully. I heard Varun curse under his breath and mutter threats about Bear. This began to get old, so I said," Look Varun, don't go and get all mad at him. That's my fight and I intend to finish it myself. If I don't do it myself, I will lose my sense of purpose."  
  
"And what is your purpose? To fight all your battles alone?"  
  
"No. My purpose is to annoy Faile in every way I know how. Besides, I don't fight all my battles alone. Look, I've got to go. I'm on duty now."  
  
Varun didn't say anything. Instead, he came up close to me and we just stood there kissing each other and not knowing anything else than the feel of our lips locking. It was hard to pull away from him, but I had a duty to see to.  
  
"I'll meet you at home after you're off duty, Sharina. I love you." With those words, he struck out for home. I continued onward until I knew I was close to Ax. Then I transformed into my spirit form so no one except the other Guardians would be able to see and hear me. I stole upon Ax as he was talking with Tobias. Amaya was there. It was her turn to guard Tobias. She looked at me funny, but didn't say anything. She was probably wanting to know where the hell I've been and why I'm so late. I'd explain to her later. I'd just leave the scene with Varun out.  
  
My mind drifted through the conversation between Ax and Tobias until I heard mention of an upcoming mission. Curious, I listened closer.  
  
{Tobias, has Prince Jake found out anything about the Yeerks next plan?}  
  
{Well, Ax, it seems that the Sharing is up to something. Jake said that we should go find out what it's all about Wednesday night. He still seems worried about Racheal.}  
  
{ Is Racheal still taken ill?}  
  
{Yeah. I'm about to go see her. Would you like to come?}  
  
{Yes. Perhaps she will be feeling better tomorrow.}  
  
{Alright then. Let's go.}  
  
So Racheal was still down with the flu. Well, it had been almost a week, so she should be over it soon. As Amaya and I flew behind Ax and Tobias, I wondered what I could do to help Racheal. Maybe I could bring her the assignments she missed and help her with them. Yes, that sounded like the friendly thing to do. Racheal was in all my classes and we were good friends.  
  
When we got to Racheal's house, Ax and Tobias perched in a tree next to her window. Inside, Racheal lay in bed reading a magazine. Hovering beside her was Meia in her spirit form. Meia grinned and waved. I knew she had a double shift with Racheal. Perhaps she would like to trade a shift with me. 


	3. Fateful Moon

Chapter 2: Fateful Moon  
  
Meia looked at me like I was crazy. But she went for it.  
  
"You mean you'll actually trade your off-duty shift for my shift watching Racheal? I don't know, sis. Are you feeling sick or something?"  
  
"No, Meia. I just want to cheer Racheal up a bit. Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"Well, I guess not. I'll trade you, then."  
  
Silence blanketed us. Ax and Tobias finally decided it was time to leave for the forest. As Ax demorphed, I looked up into the sky. It was a clear night and I could see a full moon. My sisters always made wishes on the full moon, so I followed suit. I knew that Amaya hadn't seen the full moon yet, but I'd show her after I was done. I had always wanted to get the first wish. I turned my face to the moon and closed my eyes. I wished in my heart so Amaya couldn't hear.  
  
"I wish to know when love is true and pure."  
  
Just after I made my wish, Amaya saw the moon. Then she saw me.  
  
"Just be careful what you wish for, Sharina. The first wish on the full moon sometimes comes true."  
  
She said it jokingly, so I didn't take her seriously. My mistake.  
  
After my shift was done, it was Saturday morning. I rushed home to get the assignments that Racheal had missed, then rushed off to relieve Meia of her watch. I went in Earth form, so people could both see and hear me. Especially the annoying people.  
  
"Hey, look! There's Miss Earth Day!!"  
  
"Yeah, I think she was raised in the woods. She loves them enough to be!"  
  
People like that make my blood boil. Surprisingly, I managed to keep my temper under control. As I came up to Racheal's house, they left me alone and went to jeer at other people. They had no love for people in their hearts. Whoa, wait a minute! How did I know that? I would have to ponder it later, because at the moment, Racheal's sister opened the door to let me in.  
  
I went up to Racheal's room after saying hello to her sister and Jake. I saw Bear was guarding Jake at the moment. I stuck my tongue out at him when no one was looking. He recipricated with a less civilized hand gesture.  
  
I carefully turned the doorknob of Racheal's door and entered. She looked up as I walked in.  
  
"Hi, Sharina. What brings you here on a Saturday morning?"  
  
"I came to bring you the schoolwork you've missed. Do you want some help with it?"  
  
"I'd be nuts to refuse, wouldn't I? O.K., let's start with...math. That's always the worst."  
  
All through the morning, we worked our minds. We chewed through math, chomped through science, slashed through history, and staggered through English. By noon, we were both exausted.  
  
"Well, that's all of it. You had best get some sleep. I'll be seeing you Racheal. Get well soon."  
  
"Bye Sharina! Have fun today!"  
  
When I got outside, I caught Ryan and asked him if he would be so kind as to take my books home, since I was on watch. He did, of course, because he's just soooo nice. Then I made my way to a quiet spot behind some buildings to transform to spirit form.  
  
I flew back to Racheal's house and sat beside her as she slept. I could feel her body fighting the flu virius. I occasionally gave her a bit of my energy to help her get better. As the sun rose the next day, Garion came to take watch over Racheal. On the way home, I transformed to Earth form. Now that I was off duty, I could ponder the events that occured yesterday. How did I know that those kids didn't love a lot of people? Is it possible that my wish had come true? No, that's impossible. Isn't it?  
  
As I headed for home, a pair of eyes followed me. A pair of hawk eyes that had seen my transformation. Uh-oh. 


	4. The Dance of Spys

Chapter 3: The Dance of Spys  
  
(Tobias POV)  
  
I had seen many strange people before, but this was a little to much to believe. Had Sharina really popped out of midair? She just about had to have done just that. I would have seen and heard her long before she got so close. I watched her for a moment longer, then took off for the forest. I wanted to speak with Ax about this. Maybe he could tell me if I was hallucinating.  
  
I spotted him by the stream that runs through the forest.  
  
{Hey, Ax!}  
  
{Hello, Tobias.}  
  
{Ax, do you think I could be hallucinating today?}  
  
I could see a bit of confusion on his face. {I do not believe so, my friend. Do you see strange things now?}  
  
{No. I saw something strange a moment ago. I was flying by Racheal's house to see her. Then I saw a girl named Sharina just pop out of midair.}  
  
{This is not normal, I take it?}  
  
{Not normal at all. Do you think she could be a Controller?}  
  
{It is possible, although I do not believe the Yeerks have the technology to make people "pop" out of midair. Perhaps we could ask Prince Jake about this matter.}  
  
{Yeah, we should probably tell the other Animorphs anyway.}  
  
{Yes. We have the opprotunity to tell them now.}  
  
I looked over to where Ax was looking. I saw the others coming. To my surprise, Racheal was with them.  
  
{Hey, guys! You're feeling better, Racheal?}  
  
Racheal laughed and said," If I didn't, why would I be here?"  
  
I saw Marco grin."Beacause you're tired of missing out on all the good suicide missions?"  
  
"Yep! Speaking of suicide missions, what's up next?"  
  
"Well," Jake began," that meeting of the Sharing has been moved to night. I thought that maybe we should go check it out."  
  
"Sounds like fun. I wonder what they're up to."  
  
I decided it was time to tell them about Sharina. {Hey, do any of you guys know that girl named Sharina?}  
  
"I know her," Racheal said with an puzzled expression."What about her?"  
  
{I saw her literally pop out of thin air this morning.}  
  
"That's impossible Tobias,"Jake told me," People don't just pop in and out of air."  
  
"But if he saw it, Jake...," Cassie slowly said.  
  
{I saw what I saw, Jake. I saw her appear out of thin air. No normal human could do that.}  
  
"O.K. Tobias," Jake sighed, rubbing his forehead," I'll tell you what. We can spy on her today and after we're done with the Sharing. If we see anything unusual, we'll keep a close eye on her."  
  
"I know she's going to a dance tonight in town. We could go watch her there," suggested Racheal.  
  
"O.K. then, that's tonight's plan. Where is the dance at?"  
  
"It's at the Community Center. It starts at six and lasts until ten."  
  
"The guys can all take turns dancing with her," Cassie proposed," And Racheal and I can talk with her over punch at the refreshement table."  
  
{Excuse me, Prince Jake, but may I ask what the time is according to your watch?}  
  
Jake looked at his watch and said,"Wow, it's nearly lunchtime. Do you want to go to the mall and have lunch?"  
  
Everyone cheered this proposition. Ax morphed human and they all headed for the mall. I decided to try and find Sharina. To my surprise, she was heading for the mall too. But not alone. 


	5. Past Predictions

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and who will review in the future. I like it when I get a little feedback. Thanks for correcting my spelling Liaranne. I have a friend and that's how she spells it, so I didn't remember.  
  
Chapter 3: Past Predictions (Garion's POV)  
  
I stood there, stunned, at what I had just heard. Then anger filled me. Sharina had been careless enough to let Tobias see her transform. I had followed Rachel and the other Animorphs when they went to go see Ax and Tobias. Rachel was, indeed, over her illness. I overheard their conversation, and now we would have to let Sharina be off duty for a while. As the other on-duty Guardians and I trailed after the Animorphs, I took Amaya aside.  
  
"Amaya, will you now admit that I was right?"  
  
"No, Garion. Sharina may be the youngest Guardian, but she is also one of the wisest. I trust her completely. I know where this is going, and my answer is no."  
  
"But Amaya, she is clearly incapable."  
  
"She is my blood sister. She has taken this responsibility with courage and integrity. I will not cast her out of the Guardians Circle."  
  
"But -"  
  
"No."  
  
I knew that was that, so I didn't argue further. She did have some good points. Sharina had shown that she had courage in previous battles. Hundreds of years ago, and in a different earth body, but her spirit remained constant in that quality. She was, indeed, quite wise for her young age, but clearly inexperienced. Maybe she just needed to be trained up a little more.  
  
When we got to the mall, the Animorphs went through their whole ridiculous routine while we kept silent watch. Sharina and Varun were there eating lunch and talking too. But something didn't feel right. As I looked around the mall, I saw what had to be wrong. Visser Three, in human morph, walking straight for us.  
  
* *  
*  
  
I sat there, shocked at what Sharina had just told me. How could we not really be in love?  
  
"Sharina, how would you know?"  
  
"I made a wish on the full moon. I wished to know when love is true and pure. I believe it has come true. I-I'm sorry if I sound harsh, but this is the way it must be."  
  
There was nothing I could say to this, so I kept silent and thought about what she had said. In a way, I was glad that she loved me enough to not lead me on. But I was sad because she wouldn't let me love her as a girlfriend anymore.  
  
"Varun, I'm still your best friend. I promise you that I'll stick with you through thick and thin."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Forever and beyond."  
  
I heard laughter, and, turning, saw the Animorphs. They were accompanied by my fellow Guardians, of course. Bear and Garion looked at Sharina liked they were pissed off at her for something. I wondered what it could be this time.  
  
"Sharina, do you know of any reason why Bear and Garion would be mad at you?"  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment, then said," No, not really. Why?"  
  
I pointed to the other Guardians with my eyes. She followed my lead until she saw them.  
  
"Maybe they're just mad 'cause we get to come have fun while they have to be on-duty."  
  
"Maybe." But I was unconvinced.  
  
That was when Sharina started from her seat with a startled look on her face. As her eyes met mine, I could read her silent message : He's here.  
  
* *  
*  
  
I saw the girl named Sharina as we entered the food court. Prince Jake and Marco had described her to me on the way. She sat with a young male who looked about her age. They seemed to be discussing something serious. As Marco and I sat down and Prince Jake went to get lunch, I carefully kept an eye on her. Although she acted like a normal human girl, I could see that she was different in some ways. She was more mature.  
  
"Hey, Rachel, Cassie! What are you guys doing today?"  
  
"We're shopping, Marco. What else would we be doing?"  
  
"Well, why don't you guys have some lunch with us? I heard that nobody is giving out bottled water to the shoppers unless they faint. Of course, if you'd like to shop all day and faint-"  
  
Marco was cut off by their raucous laughter. Then Sharina and her friend looked over in our direction. I quickly looked away from them. Thankfully, Prince Jake chose that moment to return with lunch.  
  
* *  
*  
  
I looked at Garion in disbelief.  
  
"Surely you're joking, my love."  
  
"No, Amaya. He's here. What should we do?"  
  
"Let's wait and see what he does first. If he starts something, then the Animorphs will surely act. If they need us, we will help."  
  
"What about Sharina and Varun?"  
  
"I believe they know of his presence. They will not act until we do." 


	6. Soul Transformations

Chapter Five: Soul Transformations  
  
(Sharina's POV)  
  
So, Visser Three had decided to go shopping at the mall, and he had just happened to bring a large group of Controllers with him. Big deal. Fighting is what I like. I practically live for the thrill of battle and the scent of fresh blood. I looked across the food court and saw that all the Animorphs were there now.  
  
Suddenly, a thought flashed in my mind. I looked to Amaya. As she reached into my mind so we could speak telepathically, I closed my eyes. Then we made contact.  
  
~ What troubles you, Sharina? ~  
  
~ Amaya, I do not think it is a good idea to let the Animorphs sit together in one large group right now. Visser Three will almost certainly get all of them if they are what he has come for. We must get them apart somehow. ~  
  
~ Calm, sister. If Visser Three has come for the Animorphs, we will transform and go to their aid. ~  
  
With that, she pulled out of the mind link that held us and left me there, feeling helpless. I wanted to do something, but I shuddered to think of my sisters' wrath if I should reveal myself.  
  
* *  
*  
  
I knew what Amaya had said to Sharina. I did not agree.  
  
"Amaya, perhaps we should try to get them apart."  
  
"How do you suggest we do that?"  
  
"I don't know. But we should do something for their safety."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
I could have screamed with frustration. Amaya is not the leader. The entire Guardians Circle rules us! She is not even head of the Council! What right does she have to order us around?  
  
"Meia, I know I'm not the leader. Most of you look to me for leadership. Is that my fault?"  
  
"No, that is our mistake."  
  
As she stared open-mouthed, I ducked behind a corner and transformed to Earth form. Then I went over to where Sharina and Varun sat.  
  
"I disagree with Amaya. If the time is right for battle, I will join you whole-heartedly."  
  
"Thank you, Meia."  
  
"May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Ask."  
  
"Did you mean to let Tobias witness your transformation?"  
  
She stared at me, terrified. When she finally found her voice again, she stammered, "Tobias saw my transformation? I never dreamed that anyone- "  
  
She broke off and looked disgusted with herself. Then she went to go get some more tacos and soda.  
  
My eyes then wondered to where Visser Three was. He had begun to demorph.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"Guys, I think we may have a problem!"  
  
"What do you mean, Marco?"  
  
I didn't say anything. I just stared at Visser Three. One by one, the others followed my eyes.  
  
"Should we fight them, Jake? "  
  
"Let's wait until we can morph safely."  
  
He chose that moment to begin the confusion. As the Controllers viciously attacked people, we ran to a corner to morph. Ax demorphed. Cassie morphed bear. Rachel morphed her bald eagle. Jake morphed tiger. I decided to morph my usual gorilla. After we had all morphed, we peeked out of our secluded corner. Visser Three and his minions were slaughtering people. There were a few who where trying to stand up to him, but they were slashed down.  
  
{ Let's go. We have to stop this massacre!}  
  
As we leaped into the fight, (which is suicidal, so why would we pass up the chance?) I saw that the girl we were supposed to be keeping an eye on was fighting back. She went down hard and didn't move. At first I thought she was dead. Then I saw her change her shape. Then I realized what she was turning into. I thought my mind wasn't functioning right. She had transformed into a creature that didn't walk the same Earth as we did. In fact, I don't think the creature ever existed. She had transformed into a green dragon the size of a lion. Then she leapt at Visser Three.  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer! ~S.E. Silverstem 


	7. Where Am I?

Chapter 6: Where Am I?  
  
As the battle raged on around me, I whirled around in my new form. It took me a moment to realize that I was a dragon. I had actually been able to use my Earth Orb to transform! Then I jumped for Visser Three's throat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Animorphs. They had already morphed. I also saw my sisters transforming into their Earth forms. Then they used their Orbs to change from normal clothes to their battle attire. I couldn't help but giggle a little when I saw Bear's face when he saw me as a dragon. It is a memory dear to my heart.  
  
{Hey, guys! I transformed! Is that cool or what?}  
  
{Just plain strange, if you ask me, Sharina.}  
  
{Who are you??}  
  
None of the Guardians had spoken. It turned out to be Marco.  
  
{It's amazing, charming, hilarious Marco of course.}  
  
{Of course.should have guessed, huh?}  
  
"Sharina, this is no time to be chatting!!"  
  
{Yes, Faile}  
  
I sheepishly returned to what I was doing. As I struggled with Visser Three, I saw him begin to change shape. He turned out to morph something I had never seen. Then, to my great surprise, he retreated. That's when Ax came to me. He thought I was Visser Three.  
  
{You are nothing but an abomination, Visser Three. I will destroy you!} I looked and saw his tail blade coming towards me. Just like with Bear, there was no time to react. The last words I heard before Ax's tail blade came slashing down on me where Marco's.  
  
{NOOOO!!}  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
* *  
*  
  
I just stood there. Sharina had been slashed viciously before Marco could explain to Ax what he had seen. Marco was trying hard to stop the blood from gushing out of Sharina's wounds. She was unconscious in a small pool of her own life's blood.  
  
"Amaya, we have to get Sharina out of here! The others will discover her!"  
  
"They already have, Meia. We have to get out of here before they discover the rest of us."  
  
"You would have us leave our own sister?"  
  
"For the safety of the Guardians, yes. Let's go"  
  
The safety of the other Guardians. That did seem to outweigh Sharina's safety. Sharina was old enough to take care of herself. She had had training to prepare her for this kind of danger. We would just have to have faith that she would obey it.  
  
* *  
*  
  
I rushed over and demorphed right next to Sharina. She had transformed back into a human after she lost consciousness. I was trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
{Marco, what happened?}  
  
"There's no time to explain. Help me get her somewhere safe!"  
  
Cassie didn't argue. She instantly demorphed and helped me. We took Sharina over to a secluded stretch of wall. I sat there, my hands covered in her blood. Inside, some strange feeling was getting all stirred up until I could no longer read my own mind. I felt like I wanted to save her from the terrible things that were happening around us. I tried to focus on stopping her from bleeding, but my eyes kept wondering to her face.  
  
{Marco! What happened to Sharina?}  
  
I didn't answer. I just looked at Jake and said, "If we don't get her to a hospital, she's going to die."  
  
{We can't take her to a hospital! What would we tell them? Let's take her to the woods. We can bandage her up there.}  
  
I nodded and lifted her off the floor. The others demorphed and helped me. Rachel gave me a funny look, but kept whatever it was to herself. I suppose it is a bit out of the ordinary to see me serious.  
  
* *  
*  
  
I began to feel my body again. For a long time, I had been trapped within my mind. As I came to, I saw someone leaning over me. I thought it might be Bear playing a practical joke on me when I was down. I tried to move, but found my arm bandaged so I couldn't move it. My first reaction was to fight my way out. I reached out to strike whoever the hell it was, and, to my surprise, it was Ax.  
  
{You need to rest. The wounds you received were my fault. I am sorry.}  
  
I calmed down. I was with the Animorphs. That meant at least one of the other Guardians was around.  
  
{She's awake, Ax?}  
  
{It would seen so, Tobias.}  
  
{I should go tell the others}  
  
Tobias was going to get the others. I had to get out of here. With all the strength I could muster, I threw myself up and started for the forest. 


	8. Dawn of a New Day

(A/N) Well, Liaranne, I didn't know what Rachel would morph. I haven't read a lot of books, so I don't know who can morph what. (Really, I've read two books. That's it!) Tobias was outside the mall, because I don't think hawks are allowed inside. The people in the mall were freaking out, so they just ducked in a bathroom, I guess. I thought Cassie had a bear morph. Oh, well, I'll be getting off the beaten path a bunch, so don't bother to point out who has what morph. You'll tire yourself out. Hey, luthien eowyn, I love your fic Written in the Stars! I can't wait for ch.12! In case your wondering, I'm the Earth Guardian. *smilez*  
  
Chapter 7: Dawn of a New Day  
  
{Come back!}  
  
My body kept running. My mind was numb. I suddenly stumbled and fell over a fallen tree branch. I remained where I was. I was too tired to run any further. I felt someone's hands on me, checking my pulse and breathing. They rolled me on my back. Then I heard them leaving. I was relieved. But then they came back with someone else.  
  
"Sharina, are you still awake?"  
  
I tried to respond, but my speech was so slurred that I was sure they couldn't understand me.  
  
{Sharina, please don't try to run away again. We want to help you.}  
  
Help me? All I wanted was to be safe at home in my own nice warm bed. Now they were trying to sit me up. Pain wracked my body. I noticed that my wounds had been cleaned and cared for. Don't get me wrong. I was grateful to them for all they had done, but I wanted my sisters. As my head got clearer, I could see Ax leaning over me.  
  
{Calm down. We will help you.}  
  
I calmed down a bit as I got my senses back. That's when I felt someone's arms around me, supporting me. Finally, I recognized who was holding me so gently.  
  
"Marco?"  
  
"Shhh.."  
  
So I sat there in his arms. I don't know how long we lingered there, but during that time I began to feel a strange sensation. It was almost as if every part of my body was on fire and my injuries had simply fallen off. I somehow knew what it was, though I had never felt anything like it before. It doesn't really have a name, but some choose to call it love.  
  
* *  
*  
  
I was feeling those strange emotions again. It was just Sharina and me now because Ax had gone to get the others and Tobias was out hunting.  
  
"Sharina, are you able to move now?"  
  
"Yes, a little."  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey, do you want to see something cool?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Turn around."  
  
So I turned around. When I didn't hear anything, I asked her what she was doing.  
  
"Turn around and see for yourself."  
  
I slowly turned around and, to my surprise, she seemed to be fading away. I reached forward and tried to take her hand. She reached up to meet me halfway, and her hand passed right through mine. She smiled as she vanished altogether.  
  
"SHARINA!!"  
  
"Calm down, Marco"  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"I'm still right where I was standing before."  
  
"But I can't see you."  
  
"That's because I'm in my spirit form. The only reason you can hear me is because I want you to."  
  
"But what is spirit form?"  
  
Just then, I heard the others coming. As they burst into the clearing, I turned to face them.  
  
"Marco! Where's Sharina?"  
  
"She's right here, Jake. You just can't see her."  
  
"This isn't a good time for jokes, Marco."  
  
* *  
*  
  
I silently laughed at their initial confusion. I was going to get into trouble, but oh well.  
  
"Sharina?"  
  
I giggled and transformed back into my Earth form.  
  
"O.K., Sharina, will you please explain what the deal is with you?"  
  
"To tell you that, I'll have to tell the story of the Guardians."  
  
"That's fine with me." 


	9. Secrets

Chapter 8: Secrets  
  
I took a deep breath and began the story of the Elemental Guardians.  
  
"Long ago at the beginning of time, this world was created. Scattered around it were powerful elemental bases. Each of those bases chose creatures to embody the element they represented. I was chosen to embody Earth. The other Guardians and I stick together as time goes on. We are human to a certain extent, but we can use our Orbs to transform into whatever we want. We can make energy balls to throw at enemies. We have hidden bases around the world. Mine is nearby, and I wasn't supposed to tell you any of that."  
  
"Just a slip of the tongue, right sis?"  
  
"Do you come to chide me, Fire Girl?"  
  
"No."  
  
Meia transformed to Earth form next to me. The Jake spoke.  
  
"So, just how many of you are there?"  
  
"Sixteen altogether, but only eight around here."  
  
"No, Sharina, there's nine now. Sera has just come into town."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Sera was one of the most cheerful people I've ever known, but she screws up everything.  
  
"She's staying with you in your room. No fighting this time around."  
  
I just glared at her. Then I changed the subject.  
  
"How long have I been knocked out anyway?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
* *  
*  
  
I was amused by Sharina's reaction to m answer. If her jaw could've hit the ground, it would have made a hole six feet deep.  
  
"Listen, sis. Garion is in your base preparing it for visitors. We think you should show the Animorphs around it in case they ever have need of a safe haven. Why don't you all go now?"  
  
O.K., come on you guys and girls."  
  
As they trudged to Sharina's underground base, I sought out Amaya.  
  
"They're on their way there now."  
  
"Good, good. Are all the Animorphs going with her?"  
  
"No. Marco is going to seek his father's permission to camp in the forest and Tobias is hunting somewhere."  
  
"Well, four out od six isn't bad, and getting Sharina to go is wonderful."  
  
"I feel badly about it Amaya."  
  
"We have our orders from the Circle. We are to turn the Animorphs and Sharina over to Visser Three."  
  
"But what I can't figure out is why."  
  
"Ours is not to reason why. Ours is but to do and die."  
  
"Die indeed. He'll surely kill them all! Then the Yeerks will be unstoppable!! How can you not challenge that decision?"  
  
She didn't reply. Instead, she slapped me across the face. The momentum sent me sprawling on the floor. I got up and rushed out the door before she could stop me. The Circle was contaminated with some disease in my opinion. I had to warn Sharina of the trap that had been planted to capture her and the Animorphs. On the way, I met Marco.  
  
"Marco! Come and hurry!! The others are in danger of being captured for Visser Three!!"  
  
* *  
*  
  
We came to the old tree stump that covered the entrance to my secret abode. I had the Animorphs stand around it in a circle. Then I stood on top of the stump and let out an unearthly wail that signaled the descent sequence into the base. 


	10. Guardian of Light

Luthien, these are my friend's real nicknames. No joke. I guess they are a bit strange.lol. LostGryffindor, thanx for the offer. I doubt I'll need too much help, though. I just downloaded the Anibase. Amaya Kale, I know I'm getting way off! And if you set my pants on fire, I'm going to take revenge with the itching power. Now for the new chapter!  
  
Chapter 9: Guardian of Light  
  
Hi. My name is Sera Noura Celeste. I am the Guardian of the Light Power Base. I get to stay with my cousins for a while. Guardian business. While I'm in town, I have to share a room with Sharina Erato. She doesn't mind having me come and stay, but I know I annoy her sometimes. Like when I accidentally blew her laboratory up when we were 14. She still hasn't let me in again.oh well.  
  
I decided to go chill out in the woods and look for Sharina. She would surely be up to something at this time of day. As I floated out the window in spirit form, I spied Meia and a dark-headed boy sprinting for the forest. I followed them, of course, because this guy seemed a little too young for Meia's taste. To my growing surprise, Meia lead him straight to Sharina's base. The old tree stump was just sliding smoothly back into place.  
  
* *  
*  
  
As I continued to wail, the old stump slid up and over to reveal a large stairwell. I motioned for the Animorphs to go down it. One by one, they began the descent into my element base. I went last. As I stopped my drawn- out wail, the stump receded back into what was now the ceiling. We were plunged into darkness for a moment until the lights clicked on automatically. I strode to the door opposite the stairs and took out my crystal. I inserted the crystal into a small hole. The door glowed green and opened to reveal my living room. It looks just like any other living room, aside from the fact that there aren't any windows. Well, that and because I spoil myself a bit when it comes to my stuff. Basically, the style of my living room was Baroque. Hidden behind panels were my television, VCR, movies, game systems, and games. But something was different. I noticed it immediately. Garion wasn't to be found. Didn't Meia say he was here? When he comes, it's only because he wants to challenge me at video games. He should have been waiting for us on the couch, game controller in hand. I showed the Animorphs the kitchen/dining room. Still, no sign of Garion. I showed them the guest bedrooms and bathrooms. Then, in my bedroom, I found Garion. Bear was with him. They came at us with a vengeance.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"Marco, stand back!"  
  
I couldn't open the stump with a wail, but I could blow it up. I focused my mental energy into producing a fireball. When it was big enough, I hurled it at the stump. As it burned, I saw Sera watching at a distance.  
  
"SERA!"  
  
She obeyed my summons and smoothly changed to Earth form beside me.  
  
"Sera, Sharina and the other Animorphs are in danger of being captured for Visser Three. Find Tobias, tell him about all this, and join the battle if you deem it necessary."  
  
"Yes, Meia."  
  
She flew off, leaving Marco and me to watch the burning stump. Finally, it was gone and we could safely descend. I ran through Sharina's immaculate rooms until I reached her bedroom. I nearly threw up at what I saw. Marco, coming up behind me, actually did throw up. The room was covered in blood. I could even see one of Sharina's arms, still bleeding. Well, losing an arm is nothing major for her. She simply regrows it in two minutes flat. We've timed it. But Marco didn't know that.  
  
* *  
*  
  
I swiftly ducked Bear's fist as he swung a shot right at my head. I swung my legs under him. As he fell, I directed my attention to Garion. He had trapped the Animorphs in a beam-cage. As in red beams in the form of a huge birdcage. Then, using his mental energies, he picked them up and took them to the docking bay. Yes, I have a docking bay for my two small spaceships. I don't even know if they work. They look pretty, though, so I just used them for decoration. No doubt Garion thinks they'll work. Suddenly, Bear was coming at me again. Before I could stop him, he raiesed his knife and chopped off my arm. Blood spurted all over my white bedspread as my arm landed close to it. Then, taking advantage of my distraction, Bear trapped me in a beam-cage. Damn him! He picked me up as my arm regrew. Garion was waiting in one of my ships. They tossed me in the cargo room with the others. Suddenly, I heard Meia's voice in my very soul. I listened as she tried to explain what was going on. I didn't catch all of it, but I got the general idea. I then turned to the Animorphs.  
  
"Is everyone alright?"  
  
"Alright? Sharina, we're on a Yeerk ship heading for God knows where!"  
  
"I know where we're going. And this is not a Yeerk ship. It is one of my own creation."  
  
"Where are we going, then?"  
  
I looked at Jake and said, "To meet Visser Three."  
  
***  
  
Next Chapter: True Power 


	11. True Power

Chapter 10: True Power  
  
After I found Tobias and explained everything to him, we headed back to Sharina's base to see what had happened. We whooshed down the now-burned stump and up to the door. I used the manual override to get the door open, and we entered. I immediately bumped into something (as usual) and sent it toppling. We looked all around, but everyone was gone. It didn't escape my notice that Sharina's two ships, the Truth and the Flare, had gone missing. They must already be on the way to the ship. I nodded to myself. Tobias noticed.  
  
{What? Do you have a plan?}  
  
"I know where they most likely are. We'll have to go out there and help them."  
  
{Well, where are they?}  
  
"The Yeerk mothership. Since Rachel isn't here, I guess I have to say it. Let's go."  
  
{How? How can we possibly get up there to help them undetected??}  
  
I chose to ignore the dry tone of his voice. Instead, I cupped my hands and produced a glowing ball of energy. It grew beyond my reach and, as it opened, I could see the bridge of the Truth. Meia was at the helm.  
  
"Alright, Meia?"  
  
"Never better. Come to join us?"  
  
"Yes. Tobias, just jump through the portal."  
  
{How do I know this isn't a trick?}  
  
That was when Marco came into view, looking somewhere between fierce and sick.  
  
"Why would this be a trick? Bird-Boy? It's just another suicide mission. Nothing new."  
  
* *  
*  
  
"How are we going to get out of this one?"  
  
{How did you build a ship on your own?}  
  
"How-"  
  
"I'll answer questions later," I shot into the sea of things they were asking, "For right now, let's get out of these cages."  
  
"Umm, Sharina? Just HOW do you plan to do that?"  
  
"This is one of my specialties," I replied. I had already begun to form a plan. I raised my head towards the ceiling and began to talk to the computer.  
  
"Computer, neutralize all Kolti energy beams in this room and do not report it to the bridge."  
  
"Neutralizing.Task complete. The information has not been reported to the bridge. May I ask why you wish to conceal this information from the bridge?"  
  
"This ship is currently under the control of pirates."  
  
"Understood."  
  
{Umm.Forgive me, Sharina, but..is that..?}  
  
I twirled and looked at the framed photograph he was looking at. I instantly understood the significance. I nodded.  
  
"Yes, Ax. That is Elfangor. He helped me build this ship."  
  
{But how? He's.}  
  
"Yes, he's gone now. You forget I'm a Guardian. Alina, the Guardian of Time, allowed him to come into this time to help me work. We became great friends and allies. He asked me to keep watch over you guys. I was there the night he was murdered, but I was forbidden to stop his murderer."  
  
I stopped there, unable to continue. Tears flowed through my eyes, though I tried to hold them back. Soon, I composed myself and saw the Animorphs staring in various places, with the exception of Ax. He stared directly at me, wide-eyed and thought-speechless. I went to him.  
  
"If we ever get back to my base, I have something for you."  
  
{What?}  
  
"A message from your brother. But first, we have to get out of here alive."  
  
"Well then, let's go."  
  
"Yes, mighty Rachel."  
  
"Time to morph."  
  
I concentrated on becoming a unicorn this time. See, as a Guardian, I can transform to mythical creatures. My skin turned a beautiful snow-white and became soft with short fur. My regular body gave way to the body of a unicorn, and I felt a horn growing out of my forehead. My feet became shiny golden hooves. My tail and mane became a shade similar to my natural color, except with lots more gold mixed in than normal. I looked up as I finished. They were all morphed and staring at me. Again. Then another sea of qustions poured over me.  
  
After I finally got them to stop their questions, we made our way to the bridge in relative silence. We got to the door. I quickly keyed in the override code and we stormed the bridge. Garion and Bear had already begun the docking sequence. We were two seconds away from the Yeerk ship.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"Just come on Tobias."  
  
{Marco, will you explain all this to me?}  
  
"Later."  
  
I considered my options and, realizing there really weren't any, I flew through the portal onto the ship. Sera followed me and closed it behind her.  
  
"Glad to have you aboard, Tobias."  
  
The blonde girl's voice sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it right then. I was focused on Marco, who was actually being serious for once.  
  
{Thanks. What's wrong with Marco?}  
  
She giggled a bit. Marco shot her a look and finally cracked a joke.  
  
"Ohh, nothing's wrong Tobias. We're about to infiltrate the Yeerk mothership and probably die because we're in the company of a pair of warrior girls. What could possibly be wrong?"  
  
I heard Meia whisper, "That and because you're in love, Marco."  
  
"Are you serious Meia?"  
  
Sera had heard. She stared at Meia. Meia nodded absentmindedly. Sera looked at Marco with respect. My head was spinning. I had a lot of questions for everyone when we got out of this mess.  
  
* *  
*  
  
We had been captured. Again.  
  
{This is getting old..} I mumbled. The others showed their agreement in various ways. Then an idea hit me.  
  
{Say! They're on the lookout for Andalites? Why don't I use my Andalite form to get them to chase me. Then you guys can get out. You need to demorph.}  
  
{Don't you need to demorph too?}  
  
{No. I can't be trapped in morph and I don't have to return to my human form to switch over. Do you guys think it'll work?}  
  
{It is worth a try. I would highly suggest it.}  
  
O.K., then, Sharina, go for it!}  
  
I quickly transformed into my Andalite form. My form is female, so I sprouted purple fur. Two stalk eyes came out of my head and my mouth disappeared. A tail began to sprout out my back as I got an extra pair of legs. When my transformation was complete, I turned to face the others and gave them a quick smile. I rushed through the room. Hork-Bajor Controllers looked startled but where soon chasing me. Out of the corner of one of my stalk eyes, I saw Ax demorph and break the locks on the cages. The Animorphs were free. Suddenly, I heard a hawk scream and turned to find that the calvery had arrived. Six angry Animorphs and three extremely pissed Guardians lept at the Controllers and were in the midst of battle when Visser Three made his grand entrance.  
  
{So, the Andalite Bandits have decided to pay me a visit. How nice of you.}  
  
You couldn't miss the cold edge in his voice as he spoke his next words.  
  
{Kill them all.} 


	12. Fighting Guardians

Chapter 11: Fighting Guardians  
  
"Turn around and meet the hater."  
  
I recognized that voice. Varun had arrived, and he was almost as angry as I was. Almost. He looked at me and we instantly formed a plan. It's kinda creepy, really. We read each other's minds like an open book.  
  
{Ah. A young human boy. Physically able. Hmmm.Guards, capture him and take him to the infestation room.}  
  
If Visser Three ever made a mistake, this was it. Varun and I attacked the Visser in unison. When Varun began using his ice attacks, I realized I wound need my Earth attcks. I demorphed and transformed into the Earth Guardian. I saw the Animorphs were about to join the battle, and I stopped them.  
  
"No, you guys need to stand aside just this once."  
  
{But we may be able to help!}  
  
I smiled. "No, we are able to beat Visser Three this time. Besides, if I let you fight, the Ellimist would scold me thoroughly."  
  
{O.K.}  
  
{Yeah! Kick their butts good!!}  
  
{Be careful!}  
  
{This will be an interesting battle. I must observe it.}  
  
{And I really wanted to get my talons on him.}  
  
I nodded at their comments, then returned my attention to the fight. Summoning my Elemental Staff, I powered myself up. I signaled to Varun, and he backed away from Visser Three. As I calmly strode to where they stood, a voice said to me, "Sharina, don't kill Visser Three in this battle. His death will not be today. It will not be your hand that sheds his blood, either." I rolled my eyes. That was typical Kaze, Guardian of Destiny, interfering with my plans. But I had no choice except to obey him and not kill the Yeerk visser.  
  
{A girl wishes to challenge me in battle? Amusing. You are foolish, child.}  
  
"Foolish? Not me. You better fit that description. You think you can take over Earth without a hitch, Well, guess what?"  
  
{What?}  
  
"I just found one."  
  
I let out a battle cry and leapt at him. He brought up his tail to block my blow. I had expected that, and I found an unprotected area on his upper body. Finally, I struck him squarely and he did not get up.  
  
{Kill me, if you must, but you will never stop the Yeerk invasion of Earth. We will conquer your planet someday.}  
  
"No, Visser Three. I will not kill you today. When you die, you and only you will die."  
  
His eyes opened wide as the significance of my words hit him. I turned to the others.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
Meia lead the way back to our ships.  
  
(A/N: Is anyone still reading this? If you are, please review. I'm considering dropping this fic because I'm not getting any reviews.) 


	13. Silence

(A/N: Yayz!! I got some reviews! Thanx, you guys, for letting me know you still care.)  
  
Chapter 12: Silence  
  
{So, just what has been going on?}  
  
"Well, to make a long story short, Sharina and company have been tailing us everywhere we go. They know everything we know about the Yeerk invasion of Earth."  
  
"She also knew Prince Elfangor before he died."  
  
I pretended not to hear them as I crossed to the side of the room where Ax stood. He was looking at my wall of pictures. More specifically, he was looking at the pictures of Elfangor. I smiled as I saw them.  
  
"Which one do you like, Aximili?"  
  
{I wouldn't be able to choose. I loved my brother. Any picture with him in it is my favorite.}  
  
"I understand how it is."  
  
{You do?}  
  
"Yes. I..My little brother used to live here with me. He was killed before I had use of my element. I was virtually powerless to stop it."  
  
{What happened to him?}  
  
"He was climbing a tree like he always did. It was raining and he slipped on a high branch. I came running out to see what had happened to him, but he was already gone. The doctors said he died on impact." I turned so he wouldn't see my tears. "Your brother left a letter in my possesion before he left. He told me to give it to you when you came here." I took a letter from my desk drawer and handed it to him. I already knew what it said:  
  
"My dearest brother,  
  
Since you are reaading this letter, I assume I am either dead or worse than dead. I tell you now that I love you. Aximili, this letter may be the last opprotunity I have to give you any brotherly advice. Don't give up the fight, and don't be too proud to ask for help when you need it. Listen to Sharina. She gives good advice. Her and I were something the humans call 'twin souls'. This means we are part of each other. A part of me lives in her. I will always be here to guide you.  
  
Love, Elfangor"  
  
{What does he mean by 'twin souls'?}  
  
"Twin souls are two souls that are born at the same time in the universe. They are equal in power and very similar in character. As you know, Elfangor was my twin soul. That is part of why he was allowed to come here by the Ellimist."  
  
"Hey, Sharina! What are you two doing over there?"  
  
"Nothing," I muttered," Something up, Jake?"  
  
"Well, we're going to go ask our parents if we can come camp in the woods tonight. Whoever can will be here in a little bit. Marco's already gotten permission, but he needs to come with me to ask my mom. She won't let me go alone or with girls"  
  
"That's fine. Do you want to go with them, Ax?"  
  
{That is fine with me.} He began to morph human. As everyone filed out, I caught their biological signitures and put them on my computer so they could get back in. Marco was the last to go. I knew what he was trying to decide. I came up to him and wrapped my arms around him in a loving embrace. Hearing Rachel snickering, we pulled apart and he followed the others. After they were gone, I heard a sound I hadn't heard in seven years. I heard a young boy climbing a tree. I knew who it was, and I rushed to get him, hoping it wasn't too late again.  
  
* * *  
  
I slid down the creepy passage to Sharina's front door. Jake and I had begged his parents to let him camp with me in the woods. Jake had gone to check on the girls and Ax had gone to find Tobias. So I was alone, except for Sharina.  
  
"Sharina? I'm baaaaack!"  
  
I looked in the kitchen. "Sharina?"  
  
I raced to her bedroom. "Sharina, where are you?"  
  
I ran back to the living room. "SHARINA?!?"  
  
My only answer was silence. Complete, lonely, utter silence. 


	14. Todd

(A/N: Yes, Liaranne, the Guardians /do/ have weaknesses. Sharina's weakness is her compassion and her code. The code will be explained in later chapters. Meia's weakness is constant indecision. Faile's weakness is being unemotional. Amaya's weakness is moodiness. Bear's weakness wouldn't be nice to mention *coughcoughviagracoughcough*. Varun's weakness is video games. Garion's weakness is just being weird. I don't know Ryan's weaknesses yet. He's still a new to my group. Please R&R!!)  
  
Chapter 13: Todd  
  
Catch me as I fall Say you're here and it's all over now Speaking to the atmosphere No one's here and I fall into myself This truth drives me into madness I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away Don't give in to the pain Don't try to hide Though they're screaming your name Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them Don't turn out the light Never sleep never die  
  
~lyrics to "Whisper" by Evanescence~  
  
"AAHHHH!!"  
  
I ran as fast as I could, and got there just in time. I caught the blonde- haired boy who had been climbing a tree near my base.  
  
"I've got you, Little Pancake. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, Sister. I missed you."  
  
I held him closer to me and whispered, "I missed you too, Todd."  
  
* *  
*  
  
"What do you mean she's gone?"  
  
"When I came back, she wasn't here, and she's still not here!"  
  
"Could Controllers have broken in?"  
  
"No, she could have easily defended herself. There has to be another reason."  
  
"Why don't we look in the forest for her? Cassie and I can go wolf, and Tobias, Ax, and Rachel can look from above."  
  
"And I'll stay here in case she comes back. O.K., everyone?"  
  
{You got it, Jake.}  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
* *  
*  
  
"Sister, can we go look at the ocean?"  
  
"Sure. Let's go this way."  
  
"When we get there, can we make a sandcastle?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I saw his blue eyes shining. "With a big moat around it?"  
  
"Of course, Pancake."  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to use the boys room."  
  
I sighed. "Well, there isn't a bathroom for a good ways around here. I guess you can go in the bushes, but don't wander off too far."  
  
When he was done, we walked through the forest to the ocean. I lost track of time as we began to build our sandcastle with the big moat. Suddenly, I wondered how my brother could be here when he was dead. I smiled when I puzzled out the answer. Yes, that had to be it. I thanked the Ellimist right then and there for restoring not one, but two of the people I care most about to this life. Two, because I could see someone just beyond the trees. He had been dead for a while too. I smiled as he came over to play with us. The Animorphs were in for a bit of a shock when we got home. Cripes! The Animorphs!  
  
"Come on you two! We have to get home! They're waiting for us!"  
  
"Who is waiting for us, Sharina? Ina. Na. Rina. Sharina? It is strange having a mouth again."  
  
I controlled my giggle fit. "The Animorphs are staying with me tonight."  
  
He nodded. "Let's go meet them there, then, before they come looking for us."  
  
I looked around. "Too late." I pointed skyward, and we both looked up. Three birds of prey circled above us. I waved and motioned for them to go back.  
  
"Come, Todd. We can play again another day."  
  
We were walking in the forest when we met two wolves.  
  
{Where have you been? And who are these people?}  
  
"Peace, Cassie. This is my brother, Todd. And this is Prince Elfangor in his human morph."  
  
(So, what do you think? Read and review, please.) 


	15. Let the Games Begin

Chapter 14: Let the Games Begin  
  
I looked at the wolf Sharina had addressed as 'Cassie'. She was eyeing me with disbelief.  
  
{But, Prince Elfangor died! We saw Visser Three murder him!}  
  
"Calm down, Cassie. Let's get back home. We'll explain everything there."  
  
We began walking again.  
  
"So, how long can you guys stay?"  
  
"We are allowed one Earth week of life. After that we must go back."  
  
Sharina nodded, but I could tell she would miss Todd and me when we left. I decided to change the subject.  
  
"Sharina, how is the war effort going?"  
  
"Fair, considering our number. The Chee help out as best they can, and my people.well, we're kinda split at the moment."  
  
"What do you mean 'split'?"  
  
"As in some of them have given up on the Animorphs and want to turn us all in to Visser Three."  
  
I rounded on her. "We must figure out a way to stop that from happening at all costs."  
  
"Absolutely. I have no intention of giving up just because someone disagrees with me."  
  
"Still following the Code I see."  
  
She grinned and recited the code she lived by:  
  
"Be compassionate to others and kind to yourself. Neither squander wealth nor hoard it. Never be too shameful or proud. Be ever loyal in true love's sight. Never give up just because someone disagrees with you. Never kill a foe that has not shed innocent blood."  
  
After a moment, she added, "Don't kill a foe that is held against their will."  
  
"You mean a Yeerk host."  
  
"Yeah. Many of them are involuntary Controllers who would commit suicide rather than be infested."  
  
"I see. May we stop a moment? I need to demorph."  
  
"O.K. You can probably just stay Andalite for the rest of the way. It's not far."  
  
"Vurrri ellll"  
  
In a moment, I was able to switch to thought-speak. {Very well. I will remain in my natural form for the remainder of our journey.}  
  
"Which is only about twenty yards."  
  
She began to morph Andalite. When she was done, she looked at me.  
  
{Last one there's a nincompoop!}  
  
So off we raced for the next hundred feet. It was a close race, but I won.  
  
{It would appear that you are the nincompoop this time.}  
  
"Ohh, shove it. I was carrying Todd."  
  
{Sore loser.}  
  
She nodded and let out her ceremonious wail. The trunk opened and we went in. The children I saw in the construction site where waiting there, as well as my brother.  
  
(Please read and review. You know the drill. If there's any typos in this chapter, I blame my math teacher.) 


	16. All This Time

(A/N: I am soooo angry with my computer. Well, more my Internet Explorer. It's been giving me no end of Hell. It dials up fine, starts to verify my user name and password, then disconnects. *.*' Sorry for getting this one out kinda late. *pokes Liaranne* Just don't laugh around him.^-^ Hey, who wants to have a race? First one to update after New Year's Eve gets a smackey-cake!)  
  
Chapter 15: All This Time  
  
"So, are you a ghost?"  
  
{No.}  
  
The Animorphs had gotten over their initial confusion and were now firing questions left and right. Todd was huddled against me in my lap, my head on his and my arms around him. I held on to him tighter than I ever had in my life. I didn't want to lose him again. I looked up into the discussion. Elfangor and Ax were sitting beside each other, and Jake, Cassie, Tobias, and Rachel were clustered around them. Marco, however, was watching me out of the corner of his eye. Because of my wish, I knew he loved me. I guess my wish was a blessing in disguise. I had hurt Varun a little bit, but he understood. I had found Marco's love. He, on the other hand, didn't know about my love.  
  
"Come, Todd, let's go make everyone some dinner."  
  
"O.K."  
  
I got up and, taking a last look at Marco, lead my brother to the kitchen. After a moment, Marco got up and followed us. When we were safely in the kitchen, I sent Todd to ask everyone what they wanted to eat. Then I turned to Marco.  
  
"Marco?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know how you feel, and I just wanted to tell you that I feel the same about you."  
  
"You do?" I could see the tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
I walked to him and hugged him. As we held on to each other, I whispered, "Yes, Marco, I do love you." That was all I could say because of the lump in my throat. But he must have known because he held me closer to him and let his tears fall.  
  
{Come, children. Let's give them a little privacy.}  
  
"No, that's alright, my friend." I pulled away from Marco and we turned to face Elfangor and the others. "So, what did you decide on for dinner?"  
  
"Spaghetti. Elfangor said you make delicious pasta."  
  
"He gives me far too much credit. I'm no chef."  
  
Elfangor looked at me in slight amusement. {No, you're just good.}  
  
"Whatever. Spaghetti it is."  
  
I went rumaging through the pantry for the noodles and various ingredients I needed to make spaghetti sauce. I took out a big bowl to mix it in, and a pot to brown the meat in. Soon, the kitchen was full of wonderful aromas. I mixed in the sauce with the meat while the noodles cooked. When they were done, I stirred them in with a pinch of salt and a pinch of sugar. I sprinkled in sage and a bit of oregano, then let it simmer. While it simmered, I made dessert. After I got the icing finished, I returned to the spaghetti. I melted cheese throughout it, and declared it done.  
  
"Marco, would you like to help me set the table?"  
  
"Umm, sure."  
  
So we set the table together. When we were finished, I turned to Todd again.  
  
"Will you go tell the others to stick a fork in dinner, it's done?"  
  
He giggled a bit and ran off to the living room. I rolled my eyes. For a little brother, he was okay. I brought up more chairs so we could fit everyone at one table. Marco brought the spaghetti from the kitchen to the table. Moments later, the others came in and seated themselves. Everyone piled their plates high with spaghetti and garlic bread. The conversation was easy, but I could see Rachel and Cassie sneaking looks at me. I grinned at them. If they want to think I'm nuts, let them. I can't say I'm not.  
  
Rachel brought it up.  
  
"So, Sharina, are you and Marco going to tell us about your little 'scene' you had in the kitchen? Or do we have to interrogate you two separately?"  
  
Marco nearly choked next to me. His face was as red as red can be as he looked in Rachel's direction. He was careful not to look directly at anyone.  
  
"What do you mean by 'scene', Rach?"  
  
She winked. "You know, that little /moment/ you and Marco had in the kitchen earlier."  
  
I got her meaning. "No, Rach, nothing like that."  
  
"Hmm, okay. I'll believe you just this once."  
  
"Only once? What, do you think I'm prone to lie?" I giggled, and she started laughing. Soon, the whole table was roaring with laughter. It was Elfangor who, thankfully, brought us out of our giggling fits.  
  
"Well, it seems that everyone has finished their spaghetti. Etti. Teee. Why don't we have dessert?"  
  
"Okay. Sit tight while I go get it from the kitchen." I reentered a moment later with a big plate of cinnamon buns. Ax's eyes were wide as I set it down. Elfangor was watching him with obvious amusement. The rest of us had prepared ourselves for an eating frenzy out of Ax. 


	17. Nightmare

(A/N: YAY! I'm glad ya'll are likin' my fic so far. *realizes her accent is becoming more pronounced* Pardon my accent, ladies and gents. Gets out of hand sometimes. Anyway, I've been thinking again about this fic and the ones that will sequel it. I've decided that I'm going to have plenty of fun, especially with the new characters. ^-^ Can't say more or I'd spoil the surprise! If you got any suggestions for Faile's fic or Amaya's, drop me a line in the review box. Thanx muchies!!)  
  
Chapter 16: Nightmare  
  
Ax brought new meaning to the term 'licked the platter clean'. It was funny at first, but after you see someone gorge themselves on cinnamon buns, it gets pretty sickening. Elfangor, Tobias, and Ax demorphed after dinner and Cassie, Rachel, and I went to do the dishes. We caught up to the boys later in the living room. Marco and Ax were engaged in a furious battle on some videogame. Eventually, though, we got tired and one by one trailed off to bed.  
  
FLASH!!  
  
I was in a strangely familiar house. My eyes traveled over everything. I saw a picture on the mantle and went over for a closer look. I was surprised to see it was Marco and me, both of us slightly older. I was sitting in a chair with a small child in my lap. Then I heard my own voice calling from elsewhere in the house, "Iona, where did you put your duffel bag? I want to check it before you go over to Shiri's sleepover." Then I heard an answering voice that sounded unnervingly similar to mine, "I put it by the mantel, Mom." "Okay, hon. Hurry and get dressed. Cassie will be here any minute to pick you up." I saw ME walk into the room I was in and sort through the blue duffel bag on the floor. Apparently, I was pleased with the way this 'Iona' had packed. Then I saw an older version of Cassie pull up in the driveway. I screamed when I saw Iona face to face.  
  
"Sharina, is something wrong? We heard you scream in your sleep." Jake called from outside my door. Could I answer? My heart was racing and my sweat was icy. I felt the blood receding from my face more and more by the second. Cautiously, I said, "I-I'm not en-entirely sure." I stopped there because I noticed I was also shaking all over, which caused my voice to quiver. The door opened, and I saw Todd come in with a scared look in his eyes.  
  
"Sister, did you have a bad dream? You really screamed loud."  
  
"I had a dream, but it wasn't as scary as it was a premonition. A future- telling dream."  
  
"What happened?" The others had come in and were now listening intently. I paid them little heed as I regarded my brother.  
  
"I was a mommy and I had a daughter named Iona. Marco was my husband, and Cassie and Jake had a daughter named Shiri. When I saw Iona's face, I screamed because it startled me. I felt like I knew her from somewhere."  
  
"No, Sharina, you do not know Iona yet. I sent you that dream. I wish to make you an offer."  
  
"What deal do you wish to strike, Ellimist?"  
  
"I would offer six new warriors in this war. I would bring them from the future, but you would go get them. They would stay until the Yeerks are gone."  
  
"Is that the price? I would have to do a bit of time traveling to get them all?"  
  
"That, and a bit of planet hopping. That is my price. What do you say?"  
  
I looked at Jake. He nodded and said, " I support it."  
  
"I accept your offer."  
  
"I thought you would. Here," He dropped a crystal in my lap. "This will allow you to do all you need to do. I assume you know how to activate it. Good luck on your journey through time and space." Then he was no longer there. I looked at the crystal in my lap. It was slightly larger than my Earth crystal and cut very differently. In its sides were symbols. Some I recognized and some I didn't. Well, no better time to start than now, I guess. I got up and tapped my Earth crystal. In a flash of green light, I was dressed for my little escapade. "I'll see you guys later." Then I picked up the time crystal and slipped it over my head as well, and tapped it.  
  
"Take me to my own future."  
  
There was a flash, and I wasn't in my bedroom anymore. Instead, I was in the house I saw in my dreams. The same things went on, except I was there. They could see and hear me.  
  
"Excuse me?" I called uncertainly, hoping my future self would come and not the future Marco. Murphy's Law got the better of me.  
  
"Yes, who is it? And how did you get in?" Marco rounded the corner and we stared at each other. Then my future self came into view, accompanied by Iona.  
  
"My name is Sharina Erato Silverstem. I am the Guardian of the Earth Power Base. I have been sent to gather the six new soldiers." I hoped my future self would know what the hell I'm talking about. Apparently, she/I did.  
  
"Yes, I thought it was almost time for that. Cassie and Shiri will be here soon. Iona, this is me in the past. She has come to take you to the past to become an Animorph. Ah, there's Cassie now."  
  
I looked out the window and saw Cassie and Shiri walking up the path.  
  
(A/N: The new characters are some I made up. Especially the two new Andalites. Oops, I just let some of it slide, didn't I? Oh, well. Consider it a teaser for future chapters.) 


	18. New Soldiers

(A/N: Okay, new people revealed in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing Luthien. I really appreciate it. Do I really have grammer errors? I thought that Word checked for those. Ah, well. *grins* Okayz, here we go again!!)  
  
Chapter 17: New Soldiers  
  
"Really? Shiri and I get to be Animorphs like you and Dad? Sweet!"  
  
"It's not a joyride, and we have to be very secretive. We'll debrief you when we get back with the others."  
  
Iona nodded and we both turned as Marco opened the door for Shiri and Cassie. Cassie's eyes bugged out a bit at first, but she got over her surprise quickly.  
  
"So, it's time for them to go to the past with Sharina?"  
  
"Yep. You guys are all waiting back at the base."  
  
Cassie grinned. "Yeah, I remember. Todd totally freaked at first. But don't worry. He was fine after about ten minutes."  
  
I nodded. "There are still two more on this planet I need to get, according to the knowledge the Ellimist gave me earlier. Two boys, correct?"  
  
"Yeah. Tobias and Rachel had twins. You're looking for Micheal and Aaron. Why don't you two girls show her where they live?"  
  
"Alright. Let's go." So outside we traipsed. We walked in silence for most of the way. Then Shiri had a question.  
  
"Sharina, you said there were two more to get on this planet. What do you mean by that last part?"  
  
"We're going to pick up two new Andalite members." And that was that.  
  
We approached a house. Iona knocked and we waited. I could here a bit of roughhousing going on. By the look on Iona's face, I could tell she was just as displeased as I was. Eventually, a man answered the door. It took me a moment to realize it was Tobias.  
  
"Tobias, I'm here for Aaron and Micheal. It is time for them to go with us to the past."  
  
He looked a bit stunned, but let us in. We settled in the living room as he went to get Rachel and the boys. Aaron and Micheal came tumbling in first, followed closely by Rachel and Tobias.  
  
"Hey, what are you girls doing here?"  
  
"We came to get you two, Aaron. Don't tell me you're disappointed."  
  
"Of course not. What do you need to get us for? And who is this other girl? Is she one of your family, Iona?"  
  
I decided to answer all three questions myself. "First of all, Aaron, I am from the past. I have been sent to gather six new Animorphs to join the battle. I am Sharina, Iona's mother, and I have very little tolerance for crap."  
  
He looked a bit stunned, and Micheal was nearly busting with laughter. I wanted to bust out laughing too, but I turned my stare to him and put on a look of steel instead. He instantly got control of himself.  
  
"Rach? Would you mind if only one got sent back?"  
  
Rachel laughed. "Well, it would be more peaceful, but we'll need them both back."  
  
"Aww, damn." I grinned too. "Well, are you two gentlemen ready for the adventure of a lifetime?"  
  
"I'm not going with you! You're nuts!"  
  
Tobias intervened. "Kids, she is your elder in more ways than one. You have to respect her. She could do some pretty nasty things, so I suggest you behave."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks, Bird-Boy. I appreciate the vote of confidiance. Okay, everyone. Form a circle and hold hands. We're going to the Andalite home world."  
  
There was another brilliant flash of light as I activated the crystal mentally. When the light receded, we were on the Andalite home world. It looks strange at first, but you get used to it. I knew exatly who we were looking for. I saw the older version of Ax in a clearing.  
  
"Ax! What's up?"  
  
{Hello, Sharina. I know why you have come. They will be here any moment.}  
  
Just then, I heard hoofbeats. Two female Andalites sailed into the clearing, cut their speed and cleanly came up to us. At first they spoke among the two of them, until Ax said something to them.  
  
{Are we late?}  
  
{No, see? Humans!}  
  
{O.K. you two, introductions first. This is Sharina. She is here to take you to the past to be with the Animorphs. Sharina, would you like to introduce the new people yourself?}  
  
I nodded. "This is Iona," Iona stepped forward. "Shiri," Shiri nodded shyly. "Aaron, and Micheal." They both went into exaggerated bows. Iona rolled her eyes and cuffed them. I'm beginning to like her style. "So, who are you?"  
  
The slender, slightly older Andalite stepped forward. {I am Noshann-Ibrana- Prahr.}  
  
The other stepped up too. {And I am Atujani-Niane-Isthill.}  
  
I shot Ax a surprised look. "Your daughter?"  
  
{Yes, and her best friend. Are the two of you ready to go to Earth's past?}  
  
{Yes.}  
  
"Very well. Come and hold hands in our circle. This crystal will allow us to go back to when and where I came from."  
  
Another flash and we were standing in my bedroom again. The others had either gone to get a midnight snack or gone back to bed. I led my new friends to the kitchen. Rachel, Jake, Ax, and Marco were there.  
  
"Okay, someone go wake up Tobias and Cassie"  
  
"I'll do it," offered Rachel. She quickley got up and strode down the hall, and returned a minute later with Cassie and a very sleepy Tobias.  
  
"Now that we're all here, will you kindly introduce everyone?"  
  
"Sure, Jake, just don't be too surprised. This is Shiri, your and Cassie's future daughter." He gaped for a moment, then said, "Continue."  
  
"This is Iona, my and Marco's future duaghter. Micheal and Aaron are Rachel and Tobias's future twins. This is Atujani-Niane-Isthill, Ax's future daughter, and her best friend Noshann-Ibrana-Prahr." I took a deep breath and turned to the new Animorphs. "Guys, this is Jake, Rachel, Tobias, Cassie, Marco, and Ax." Todd chose that moment to stumble in for a glass of water. I got it for him. "And this is my little brother, Todd."  
  
"Umm, nice to meet you?"  
  
"Just a moment." I opened a panel and withdrew a small blue cube. "Ax, would you like to do the honors?"  
  
{I would.} He trotted over and took the cube from my hands. {Just touch a side of the cube. It will give you the ability to morph.} 


	19. Wings of Reading

(A/N: Hi, Luthien! Thanks! Yeah, I really like your continuation of Written in the Stars. Sorry, Liaranne! I'll try to keep up with who is speaking, I promise. You've been on vacation? I've been stuck at home with Todd the whole time. Not that I don't like him, but he's 6 and I'm 15 for crying out loud. He gets on my ever-lovin' nerves. ~_~)  
  
Chapter 18: Wings of Reading  
  
(Shiri) "So, now what?"  
  
(Jake) "We need to let you get used to being able to morph, and you need to acquire an animal."  
  
I piped up. "You can all acquire me if you'd like."  
  
( Shiri) "Are you sure?"  
  
(Me) "Positive. I'm also interested in just what will be passed on through this process."  
  
(Shiri) "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Just get it over with, and we'll see."  
  
Instead of arguing, they stepped up to me, and I held out my arms for them to touch. Iona acquired me first. I felt sleepy for a moment and came out of it a minute later. The others followed her until all the girls had my DNA. The guys chose to morph Marco instead. Becoming a girl was a little too much for them. I looked at Iona expectantly.  
  
"Okay, time to morph. Just concentrate on becoming me."  
  
I began to see the changes in her. Soon, I saw myself standing in front of me.  
  
"Remember, you can only stay in morph for two hours. After that, you can't morph back."  
  
Iona looked at me. "It feels weird to be someone else."  
  
Rachel nodded sympathetically. "Just wait until it's time to become an animal."  
  
I had a sudden flash of inspiration. I looked for Tobias and saw him in a corner.  
  
"Hey, Tobias, would you mind if they acquired you?"  
  
{I guess not. It would give them the chance to test out being an animal.} He flew over and neatly perched on the back of a chair. Iona demorphed and hesitantly acquired him. Then Shiri, Aaron, Michael, Atujani, and Noshann each acquired him in turn.  
  
"Now you concentrate on being a hawk."  
  
Shiri did it first. She shrank quickly and feathers popped out of her skin. In almost no time, she was a red-tailed hawk.  
  
(Aaron) "How is it?"  
  
{Cool! Come on, you try!}  
  
So, in the course of five minutes, I had a kitchen full of red-tailed hawks. After about a half hour of testing it out, they demorphed and we all went back to bed. The next morning at breakfast we introduced Elfangor and held general chitchat over oatmeal. When we were done, Jake suggested that he and the others get home before their parents began looking for them. I decided to take my new friends for a bit of practice flying.  
  
{Oh, just come on and morph. You need to learn anyway.}  
  
(Atujani) {Yes. We need to learn to fly.}  
  
(Noshann) {We also need other Earth morphs. Including human morphs for Atujani and myself.}  
  
(Michael a.k.a. Mike) "Not to mention human names."  
  
(Noshann) {Yes. We will also need human names to go by in human inhabited areas.}  
  
(Aaron) "That sounded kind of weird, but okay."  
  
(Shiri) "Well, we could call Noshann 'Ann'.  
  
(Noshann) {Yes. I like this name 'Ann'. I am pleased to be known by it.}  
  
(Iona) "Okay, what about 'Janice' for Atujani?"  
  
(Atujani) {I like it. My human name will be Janice.}  
  
(Sharina) {Time to morph, you guys.}  
  
(Shiri) "Right."  
  
(Mike) "Let's do it!"  
  
They all began to change. I noticed that Shiri had more control over her morph than the others. I just shrugged it off. She /was/ Cassie's daughter, after all. She must have inherited her talent at morphing. When they were all morphed, we set out over the forest. Tobias joined us as we neared town.  
  
{Hey, guys! Training going good?}  
  
(Mike) {About as good as we can do.}  
  
(Me) {They're doing fine. Where did you go?}  
  
(Tobias) {I went by Erek's. He found something new.}  
  
(Me) {What is it?)  
  
(Tobias) {A new entrance. It's behind the library.}  
  
(Me) {I guess they want people who read now. Are we going to meet up today?}  
  
(Tobias) {Yeah. Be in my clearing in one hour. Everyone's going to be in bird morph.}  
  
(Me) {Gotcha. See you later, then!}  
  
(Tobias) {See ya!}  
  
Tobias flew away, and we continued on our course. We caught thermals at the mall until it was time to go back to the forest.  
  
(A/N: My mom and I were discussing something. If I published a book series about the Guardians, would anyone read it? *looks doubtful*) 


	20. The Circle

(A/N: Thanks LostGryffindor. I think I will write a series. I'll try to incorporate things from the book into the fanfic. No promises, though.)  
  
Chapter 19: The Circle  
  
(Jake) "No one /has/ to do this."  
  
(Rachel) "Jake, I don't know how many times you've said that, but stop. You're not going to get us to stay behind."  
  
(Me) "I concur with Rachel on this one, Jake. We're coming." We were gathered in Tobias's field. It was decided that we would go tonight. The Animorphs would be in cochroach morph. I would be in my natural form, a lone human amongst the 'Andalite bandits'. I was thinking the plan over and checking for flaws when Faile appeared beside me.  
  
(Faile) "He has sided with him."  
  
(Me) "Umm, who has sided with who?"  
  
(Faile) "Sahere has sided with Visser Three. The Animorphs are invited to a special meeting of the Circle to discuss this matter. I trust you will invite them?"  
  
(Me) "Of course, my sister."  
  
(Faile) "Make haste." She turned and seemingly disappeared. I knew better. She had used a portal to get back to the Circle. I sighed. Since I would be accompanied by non-Guardians, I would have to take the longer way. I turned to the others.  
  
(Ax) {Have you found some flaw in our plan?}  
  
(Me) "No, but our plans have seemingly changed. You are all invited to an emergency meeting of the Guardians Circle. Faile just informed me of the cause, and I must say it is quite disturbing. It seems that Sahere and Visser Three have formed an alliance."  
  
(Iona) "Sahere? That name rings a bell."  
  
(Noshann) {Bell? I do not see a bell, especially not a ringing one.}  
  
(Shiri) "It's just an expression. It means she's heard of him before."  
  
(Noshann) {Ah. I see. Please, continue.}  
  
(Iona) "Sharina, didn't Sahere try to conquer Earth in the past?"  
  
(Me) "Yes. It was a terrible battle. There were only four Guardians at that time, so it was pretty hard to defeat him. My fear is that he has grown stronger over the past thousand years."  
  
(Rachel) "Past thousand years? Just how old are you guys?"  
  
(Me) "I'm almost seventeen, but I know what you ask. When we die, our souls are reborn in a body that will be an exact replica of the original. The only way for a Guardian to truly die is to either be destoyed by another's soul energy or use all your soul energy to defeat another."  
  
(Rachel) "Uh-huh."  
  
I looked in the direction of where the Circle meets. "Do you all accept the invitation to the meeting?"  
  
(Jake) "Let's vote."  
  
(Rachel) "I say we go."  
  
(Cassie) "I'm with Rachel."  
  
(Mike) "Me too."  
  
(Aaron) "Count me in."  
  
(Shiri) "All the way."  
  
(Iona) "I'm going, regardless."  
  
(Noshann) {I will go too.}  
  
(Atujani) {I'm in.}  
  
(Ax) {I will go with you, Prince Jake.}  
  
(Jake) "Don't call me prince."  
  
(Marco) "I would object, but it seems that I'd be the only one. So I'm in, too."  
  
(Noshann) {Prince Jake? Jake is a prince? I did not know this.}  
  
(Atujani) {Neither did I. We will humbly follow you, Prince Jake.}  
  
(Jake) "Don't call me prince. It's bad enough that Ax calls me prince."  
  
(Ax) {I am sorry, Prince Jake.}  
  
Jake just sighed. I surpressed a laugh. What did he expect?  
  
(Me) "We should probably be getting a move on. It isn't far, but the way most Guardians travel is much quicker." 


	21. Into the Guardian's Lair

(A/N: Eh. Bad Me. My schoolbus didn't stop for Todd and me, so we didn't go to school. Yeah, and my parents went to Dallas with the baby today. So I get away with it. Liaranne, thanks for reviewing! But.what don't you understand? I'll try to clear it up here in a minute, but if you still got a question, ask it by all means. HINT: The soul energy thing is important to the last few chapters. Luthien, thanks for reviewing again. Sahere? He never was a Guardian. You can check out a bit more info on him on my website I created. I haven't finished it yet. It's www . geocities. yahoo. Com / shelly_juanita_2006 . Sorry about the format. )  
  
(F.Y.I.)  
  
The Sixteen Guardians:  
  
Air- Faile, Fire- Meia, Water- Amaya, Earth- Sharina, Ice- Varun, Poison- Garion, Spirit- Bear, Light- Sera, Darkness- Daku, Time- Alina, Destiny- Adam, Life- Morai, Death- Kerry, Space- Maura, Luck- Loki, Thunder- Ryan a.k.a. Kaze  
  
Chapter 20: Into the Guardian's Lair  
  
(Todd) "I want to come, too!"  
  
(Elfangor) {We will pose no hinderance. Please allow us to accompany you, Sharina.}  
  
(Me) "Ooh, okay. Come on, Todd. You can ride on me." I began to morph phoenix. Elfangor and the others quickly morphed their respective bird morphs. When I was fully morphed, Todd climbed on my back.  
  
(Me) {Hold on tight.}  
  
I flapped my wings and soon we were soaring over the trees.  
  
(Me) {We need to head northwest. We'll be there in about ten minutes.}  
  
(Tobias) {But ten minutes puts us over the ocean.}  
  
(Me) {To the untrained eye, it looks like ocean. There is an entrance there.}  
  
We were silent until we arrived above the hidden door.  
  
(Jake) {What now?}  
  
(Me) {We descend.}  
  
(Marco) {Umm, there's nothing here, Sharina.}  
  
In answer to Marco's words, I opened my beak and sang the wild, haunting song of the phoenix. A small island crept upward out of the ocean.  
  
(Me) {There's where we descend.}  
  
(Marco) {..showoff...}  
  
(Me) {Yep.}  
  
We landed and demorphed. Rachel looked at me expectantly.  
  
(Rachel) "So, where to now?"  
  
(Iona) "To the center of the island."  
  
(Me) "Correct. How did you know?"  
  
(Iona) "I don't know."  
  
(Elfangor) {Perhaps when you acquired Sharina, you received an amount of information.}  
  
(Shiri) "Is that possible?"  
  
(Me) "Yes, but it highly unusual."  
  
(Elfangor) {It's most likely due to the fact that Iona is your daughter that she got the information, unless Shiri, Noshann, or Atujani also received this information.}  
  
(Me) "Did anyone else get the info?"  
  
(Shiri) "Not me."  
  
(Noshann) {I did not receive anything other than your DNA.}  
  
(Atujani) {Likewise.}  
  
(Me) "I guess that settles that. Lead the way, Iona."  
  
She nodded and proceeded to lead us directly to the entrance. At the entrance, she hesitated, and looked back at me. I nodded encouragingly. Iona turned back to face the stone entrance. She placed a trembling hand on the stone and it glowed for a moment. Then a crack appeared, and she took her hand away as it opened up to reveal a passage.  
  
(Me) "Good job, Iona. Everyone, follow me please."  
  
So, into the passage we went. It gradually became less primitive and more sophisticated as we neared the chambers where the Circle kept order. I stopped in front of two large oak doors that I knew opened into the main meeting room.  
  
(Me) "Okay, here it is. Everyone ready?"  
  
No one replyed, but I knew they where ready. I opened the door. 


	22. Honor and Tears

(A/N: Thanks LostGryffindor. Glad you like it.)  
  
Chapter 21: Honor and Tears  
  
(Random announcer) "Announcing the arrival of Sharina Silverstem, Guardian of Earth and Keeper of the Chaos Keys, accompanied by Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Marco, Tobias the hawk, Todd, Prince Elfangor, Aximili, Iona, Shiri, Aaron, Atujani, Noshann, and Mike."  
  
We had entered the chamber. The announcer announced us as we filed through the foyer and then into the main room. I saw the chairs had been set up for everyone, so I sat in my place on one of the four raised platforms. Why do I get a platform? I am one of the original Guardians. Queen Chiara herself gave my powers to me at the beginning of time, before Sahere murdered her.  
  
(Amaya) "/Well/, now that everyone is /here/ we can get a move on." Great. She was ticked off at me. Oh well.  
  
(Faile) "Yes. As most of you know, Sahere has decided to align himself with Visser Three, who is governing the Yeerk invasion of Earth. For those who are unclear on what happened last time Sahere tried to take over, I'll explain. A thousand years ago, Sahere tried to take over Earth so he could rule. The only four Guardians in existence then were Amaya, Meia, Sharina, and myself. We managed to drive him away to another part of the universe, but not before her murdered Queen Chiara and the royal family. Now, we act as planet Earth's governing council. What we need to decide on is a plan to stop, not only Sahere, but Visser Three as well. Any ideas?"  
  
(Meia) "I have one, but I don't think everyone will agree."  
  
(Amaya) "Hold on to it. Yes, Kerry?"  
  
(Kerry) "In light of these new events, I would like to take Prince Elfangor and Todd back to Death's Realm. It would be in everyone's best interests to do so."  
  
(Amaya) "You would need Sharina's permission to take Todd, and Elfangor must go willingly. Sharina, Elfangor, do you two agree with Kerry?"  
  
It wasn't a difficult choice, but it tore my heart out. I didn't look at Todd. I looked directly at Kerry and said, "Yes."  
  
(Elfangor) {I am willing to go back for the sake of the Animorphs.}  
  
(Amaya) "Very well. Kerry will escort you there after the meeting. Now, if no one else has any ideas, we will hear what Meia has to say."  
  
(Meia) "Okay, I really don't think you will all agree with me, but I think we should make the Animorphs honorary Guardians."  
  
There were two seconds ringing silence. Then whispers broke out like mad. I caught snatches of what was being said.  
  
(Maura) "She must be crazy. Honorary Guardians?"  
  
(Alina) "I think it could work."  
  
(Ryan) "At least it's a plan. Something's better than nothing."  
  
I rose from my seat. "Order!" I stated clearly over the loud whispering. "We will have order. Now, all in favor of Meia's plan raise you hand."  
  
Several raised their hands, and many more reluctantly followed. Faile and Meia raised their hands. Amaya, realizing she was far outnumbered, raised her hand as well. I raised my hand. The vote was unanimous. I faced the Animorphs, who sat stunned.  
  
(Me) "Animorphs, do you accept our offer?"  
  
They looked at each other, nodding.  
  
(Iona) "We accept the Circle's gracious offer. May I ask when the ceremony will be performed?"  
  
(Faile) "The ceremony will immediately follow Prince Elfangor and Todd's journey back to the realm of the dead. Kerry will not be present."  
  
(Amaya) "If there are no more questions or thoughts, I would adjourn this meeting."  
  
Silence.  
  
(Amaya) "Very well. This meeting is adjourned."  
  
We rose and I went to Todd. He looked at me with tears in his eyes.  
  
(Todd) "I love you, Sister. Goodbye."  
  
(Me) "Goodbye, Little Pancake. I love you too." I hugged him close, and let him go. He followed Kerry and Elfangor out of the chamber. I watched him all the way. I sensed Marco standing next to me, then felt his arms around me in a comforting embrace. That was the feather that broke the camel's back. My tears flowed over my face, hot and endless. When they finally ceased to come, I pulled away to look at him. I could see the tenderness in his eyes. He understood how it felt to lose someone you love. 


	23. Ceremonial Trust

(A/N: YESS! I'm baaaack!! After weeks of waiting, chapter 23 is here! And it's nice and looong, with different points of view and many new things bouncing around. Thanks for reviewing Liaranne! And you too, Randomly-Typed- Characters)  
  
Chapter 23: Ceremonial Trust  
  
(Varun's POV)  
  
(Marco) "Okay, I officially feel weird."  
  
Jake laughed. "You feel weird? Look how I'm dressed." He spun around to show Marco and Tobias the long robes I had chosen for him. I silently laughed at their silliness. My current task was altering a deep sunset orange robe for Aximili. I had already finished a dark red robe for Jake and a jade green one for Marco. I gritted my teeth at the thought of Marco not only wearing Sharina's color, but he clearly had won her favor. I am still clueless about how he did that.  
  
(Me) "There, Aximili. Morph human and we'll see how it fits you."  
  
He obliged, and it fit him well in most places. When I finally finished him up, I moved on to Tobias. He was in human morph already. I smiled and retrieved a midnight blue robe for him. I quickly finished his robe.  
  
(Me) "Mike? Are you ready?"  
  
(Mike) "Yeah, I guess."  
  
After studying him for a moment, I went and searched for a robe that would go nicely with him. I know that sounds a bit...girly...but Sharina and Meia would kill me if I didn't try. Girls must be born with some kind of lie detector in their system. I eventually got a aquamarine robe fitted on Mike, and started on Aaron. As a joke, I pulled out a neon pink robe and began to fit it to him.  
  
(Aaron) "What the-? THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE GOING TO GET ME IN A PINK DRESS!"  
  
(Me) "Just kidding! Oh, and it's a robe, not a dress."  
  
By now, we were all howling with laughter. I laughed harder when I heard a camera click behind me. I turned to see the Sera holding a camera and a newly taken photo.  
  
(Sera) "The others will just love this picture." Then she ran out, presumably to where the girls were dressing. I found I was correct when the sound of feminine laughter suddenly rang out. I went over and shut the door again. Then I went and got the rust-colored robe for Aaron.  
  
(Sharina's POV)  
  
Sera, Meia, and myself were in charge of getting the girls ready for the ceremony. Right now, we were trying to decide on a good color for Cassie.  
  
(Meia) "Definitely a light color."  
  
(Sera) "Pure white maybe?"  
  
(Me) "I would recommend it."  
  
So, Cassie got fitted to a white robe that brought out her feminine features, and we were sure Jake would like it as well. Eventually, we got Rachel in a light blue robe, Shiri in a bright red robe, Noshann in a light purple robe, Atujani in a golden orange robe, and Iona in a pale green robe. It was then that we wondered how the boys were doing.  
  
(Sera) "I'll go check, but I'm taking a camera with me." She came back a few minutes later with a picture in her hand. We all looked, then busted out in laughter. In the picture, the guys were all laughing at Aaron, who was dressed in a neon pink robe. Varun was doubled over with laughter and looking very cute in his icey robe.  
  
(Meia) "That's funny, but we should finish getting dressed."  
  
I agreed and wrestled on my brilliant green robe. Meia pulled on her robe. I envy her robe because it has a black background with flames coming up. Sera got into her silver robe. As a finishing touch, we did each other's hair and make-up. When we were finished, we stared in the mirror for what seemed like hours, shocked at the changes in our appearance. I heard footsteps and looked up in time to see Alina and Faile enter. Both of their jaws dropped, and I grinned.  
  
(Me) "Do we pass your inspection?" I asked tauntingly. Alina grinned and smacked my arm.  
  
(Alina) "No, you fail our inspection."  
  
(Faile) "Hey, I heard my name!"  
  
(Me) "Shove it, we weren't talking about you."  
  
Faile made like she was going to hit me, and we all three laughed. People often mistake this kind of playing as teasing.  
  
(Faile) "Well, anyway, the others are finished with their dressing. We're waiting on you ladies."  
  
(Meia) "We've been upgraded from girls to ladies. Interesting."  
  
(Alina) "Come on, slowpokes!"  
  
(Sera) "We don't want to get messed up. Give us time."  
  
(Alina) "I won't give you time, but I'll let you borrow it."  
  
Sera stuck her tongue out and blew Alina a raspberry, but we laughed and followed her and Faile to the outside sanctuary where we traditionally held inductions. We passed through ornate polished oak doors to the sanctuary. All around us where beautiful plants and flowers, and a series of waterfalls were scattered along the edges. It was the perfect temperature and the air was fragrant. Our pet birds called to each other and gave a lively sense to the place. I heard ooo's and aaaah's from the others. What my attention was focused on was the other Guardians and the guys. I was a little nervous about making the Animorphs into Guardians, but I knew that a Honorary Guardian did not stay a Guardian, so I could find nothing wrong with making them Guardians. I noticed that Marco looked damn sexy in dark green...Whoa, wait a minute! I'm not going there just yet! I mentally kicked myself for even thinking that at my age, but the thought refused to be pushed completely from my mind. It kept telling me that in the future I was married to Marco, and Iona was here to prove it. I argued to myself that there was a time and place for intimate relations. My reason won out over my thought until I noticed Marco was looking at me as well. He gave me a smile as we came closer.  
  
(Me) "See something you like? I do."  
  
He looked a bit startled, then laughed. "As a matter of fact, I do too."  
  
(Me) "Oh? Would you like to tell me what?"  
  
(Marco) "My reflection. But seriously, you look good."  
  
I batted my eyes at him. "And you look like you got a clear-cut case of sexiness."  
  
(Marco) "Yeah, I heard it's a life-long disease." I was seriously thinking about kissing him right then, but Amaya had to choose that moment to start the ceremony.  
  
(Amaya) "Animorphs, the responsibilities of being a Guardian are great. We would not even think to bestow them upon you without proper warning. Do you accept both the responsibility and the powers?"  
  
(Jake) "We do."  
  
(Amaya) "Very well. Step forward and choose from the powers we have set aside as honorary."  
  
Twelve power crystals glowed in front of them. I saw Jake reach out and take a red one.  
  
(Faile) "Jake, you have chosen the power of courage."  
  
Cassie caught on and took a pink one.  
  
(Meia) "Cassie, you have chosen the power of attraction."  
  
Rachel took a gold one.  
  
(Me) "Rachel, you have chosen the power of honesty."  
  
Iona took a green one.  
  
(Faile) "Iona, you have chosen the power of healing."  
  
Marco reached out and took an intense blue one.  
  
(Meia) "Marco, you have chosen the power of prophecy."  
  
Ax hesitantly took a white one.  
  
(Me) "Aximili, you have chosen the power of friendship."  
  
Noshann took a light purple one.  
  
(Faile) "Noshann, you have chosen the power of good dreams."  
  
Atujani selected a darker purple.  
  
(Meia) "Atujani, you have chosen the power of excellence."  
  
Shiri quickly took a yellow one.  
  
(Me) "Shiri, you have chosen the power of trust."  
  
Aaron took a silver one.  
  
(Faile) Aaron, you have chosen the power of innocence."  
  
Mike took a orange one.  
  
(Meia) "Mike, you have chosen the power of dedication."  
  
Tobias took the last one, maroon.  
  
(Me) "Tobias, you have chosen the power of knowledge."  
  
(Amaya) "Now that you all have your power crystals, I would ask that you put them on the necklaces we provided for you. Then you will be able to tap the power. I assume Sharina, Faile, Meia, Sera, and Varun will be happy to help you adjust to your new positions. This meeting is officially adjourned."  
  
The other Guardians applauded them and left. Soon, it was only the Animorphs, Meia, Sera, Faile, Varun, and myself.  
  
(Shiri) "So, what now?"  
  
(Sera) "Let's go dimension-hopping! It's loads of fun, and you could get used to your new powers."  
  
(Mike) "I'm in favor of that!"  
  
Everyone else agreed with him, so Faile and I opened a portal and asked them where they would like to go first.  
  
(Iona) "Can we go to a place with mythical creatures? I'd love to acquire one."  
  
(Varun) "You'd need it's permission first."  
  
(Iona) "Okay. Let's go already."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~(Sera's POV)  
  
~~ In a land of joyous song  
  
Creatures of myth belong  
  
~~ Young heroes for this land do strive  
  
But only twelve find it, lead by true Guardians five  
  
~~ A seer we see among these friends  
  
A light born against a deadend.  
  
~~ Unaware is she of her gift  
  
But now the veil will lift.  
  
~~ They shall win the ancient fight  
  
By this Prophecy of Light.  
  
~~ The girl shall take her mother's place,  
  
Another victim of the chase.  
  
~~ Bound by honor of trying matter,  
  
A love's world will sadly shatter.  
  
~~ Driven by nature to repel wrong,  
  
May all be healed by her sacred song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(End thought dialogue)  
  
I realized that the thoughts weren't my own. I also became aware that I was on the ground and everyone was standing over me. As the world came back into view, I saw a pair of green eyes above me. I brought my arm up to smack whoever it was, and was quite surprised when Sharina caught my hand in mid-swing.  
  
(Sharina) "Sera, are you okay?"  
  
(Me) "Yeah. What happened?"  
  
(Faile) "You just fell over. We were about to go into the portal when you went all tense and started mumbling something. Your eyes glowed and then your whole body started to glow, and after you were done saying whatever it was you were saying, you just collapsed and stopped glowing. It was /creepy/."  
  
(Varun) "Sera, I think you may have made a prophecy."  
  
I blew this notion off as ridiculous. If I was a prophetess, I would have known long before now. The thought haunted me, though, since no other reasonable explanation could be found. Thankfully, Iona changed the subject back to the dimension we were about to enter.  
  
(Iona) "So, Aunt Faile, what can you tell us about this new dimension?"  
  
(Faile) "Let's get there first."  
  
(Meia) "Yeah, we can take you guys to Rainbow Falls and Dragon's Cave!"  
  
Laughing, we all entered the portal. It seemed like we were walking in space because of the 3D holographs that Varun talked Amya into creating. All too soon, we reached the end of the portal corridor and stood looking over the beautiful forest that surrounded a peaceful meadow.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~~In the land of joyous song  
  
Creatures of myth belong  
  
~~Young heroes for this land do strive  
  
But only twelve find it, lead by true Guardians five  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Me) "Huh?"  
  
(Faile) "What?"  
  
(Me) "I heard someone say 'In the land of joyous song creatures of myth belong. Young heroes for this land do strive, but only twelve find it, lead by true Guardians five'. I heard that before when I was out."  
  
(Sharina) "Maybe you are a prophetess."  
  
(Varun) "We can look it up in the archives later. Let's show the new Guardians around first."  
  
I agreed whole-heartedly. We ran out into the field and the Andalites in the group demorphed. Soon, we were trekking towards Rainbow Falls. It wasn't far. Faile lead the way down the trail while the rest of us followed and chatted. Silence covered us as we reached our destination. Rainbow Falls is like a tiny paradise. The water is crystal clear and always the right temperature for a swim. Around the pool the waterfalls make, flowers of every size and color grow from trees and vines. Fruit trees in the area produced the sweetest fruit known to man. The warm sand around the water was pale gold with little silver shells dotting its surface. No matter how many times I see Rainbow Falls, I am always awestruck when I return to it. I turned to see other peoples reactions. Ax, Noshann, and Atujani stared in awe and would have left their jaws open if they still had them. The rest of the Animorphs actually did have their jaws open. Suddenly, I heard a sound behind me. Realizing that it was the sound of approaching hooves, I turned and smiled as Silvaree and Kian galloped out toward us.  
  
(Sharina) "Hello Silvaree, Kian. Would you like to meet the new Guardians?"  
  
Kian, a rather young centaur, came up to them first and extended his hand.  
  
(Kian) "It is an honor to meet you. I am Kian and this is my sister, Silvaree."  
  
Silvaree was a little smaller than Kian and had silver fur, in contrast to Kian's midnight black coat. She was far shyer than her elder brother, but she also came up and extended her hand for the Animorphs to shake."  
  
(Silvaree) "It is always a pleasure to meet new Guardians." She squinted. "But I sense a disturbance. What is the trouble?"  
  
(Sharina) "We are worried about Sera." She motioned to me. "We have reason to believe that she has made a prophecy. Can you give us any insight?"  
  
(Kian) "Ah, yes." He turned to his sister. "No doubt the time has come for the gift to be revealed."  
  
(Me) "What gift are you talking about Kian?"  
  
(Silvaree) "You will know with time. I suspect that some of the others have already guessed." She looked over to the others. Varun and Sharina nodded as if in answer to a question. I threw up my hands in annoyance. Why am I always the last one to catch on about something?  
  
~~~~~(Iona's POV)  
  
Centaurs! Two of them! And they were talking to us! This had to be one of the best days of my life. The one named Silvaree allowed me to aquire her DNA. I am sooo excited! Next, Sharina said we were going to see the dragons at Dragon Cave. The centaurs declined our invitation to join us on our trip, saying they had to get back to the other centaurs to tell them about some prophecy that's coming true. I get the idea that Sera made the prophecy, but I don't know where I got it. Oh, well. Maybe I picked it up through Sharina's DNA.  
  
We meandered down the forest trail until we came to an outcropping of rocks. Faile said we were getting close to Dragon's Cave. This news sent shivers down my spine. I was finally going to see a dragon face to face! We rounded a corner and I gasped. There was only one dragon. It was about the size of an elephant with white scales and blue flames along it's spine and face. The information I aquired from Sharina identified this dragon as Morai.  
  
(Sharina) "Hello Morai."  
  
(Morai) "Hello, Sharina. New Guardians?"  
  
(Sharina) "Yep. Recognise any of them?"  
  
(Morai) "Hmm, let me see...Ah, I see Varun and Faile...And Meia and Sera...Ahh, and Iona has found her way here."  
  
I was taken aback. How did this dragon know my name? My confusion must have shown, because Sharina laughed.  
  
(Sharina) "Morai knows everyone from my bloodline, regardless of when they were born."  
  
(Morai) "Every Guardian has a dragon like me to keep up with them. I still believe Faile should have two dragons keeping up with her, though, because she like to ...reproduce..."  
  
Faile turned a bright shade of red at this comment while the rest of us sent up waves of laughter. I still wanted a dragon morph. 'Oh, well,' I thought, 'It's now or never.'  
  
(Me) "Morai, would you be offended if I asked to morph you?"  
  
(Morai) "Of course not, child. Come here and you may aquire me. You all may."  
  
~~~~~ (Marco's POV)  
  
We all aquired this dragon named Morai, who was apparently Sharina's record keeper. When we were all finished, Morai awoke and smiled at us.  
  
(Morai) "Now you each may transform into my visiage." She was cut short by a blast of cold air that I am sure did not belong. A glance at Sera ans Sharina confirmed my fears. Something wasn't right. My mouth flew open when I saw the figure that emerged from the center of the mysterious wind was Crayak. 


	24. Back to the Future

(A/N: Thanks for reviewing Luthien! And you too, Liaranne! And everyone else!! Yeah, long chapter and an evil cliffie. Ya'll probably dislike me for leaving ya hanging. I think this fic is almost finished, though.)  
  
Chapter 24: Back to the Future  
  
~~(Sharina's POV)~~  
  
(Me) "What do you want here, Crayak?" He sneered in my direction and instead of answering my question, swept his hand toward the ones I had brought from the future. They levitated and disappeared.  
  
(Jake) "WHAT DID YOU DO?!!"  
  
(Crayak) "Calm yourself, boy, I only sent them back to their rightful place in the future."  
  
(Faile) "But the Ellimist said they were to stay until the end of the war."  
  
(Crayak) "Yes, Lady Faile, that was the deal. Unfortunately, they crossed the rules of our game, and I was allowed to send them back."  
  
I was quiet for a moment. Already, I missed their presence. Then I addressed Crayak.  
  
(Me) "Well, if you're quite done here, I strongly suggest you leave." My voice had gotten far more quiet than it normally is. Anyone who really knows me knows that this is a sign of impending doom for whomever lights my temper. Crayak, however, did not know me so well.  
  
(Crayak) "What if I don't wish to leave?"  
  
(Faile) "Don't cross her, Crayak. It won't be pretty if you do."  
  
Apparently, Crayak took the hint. He swept into a deep mock bow.  
  
(Crayak) "I will leave if you wish it, Lady Sharina. But mark my words. One day I shall have them all." Then he turned and vanished back to wherever he came from. My mind was numb. I needed to kill something. Although Crayak was my first choice, I knew that it couldn't be done. So I settled for the next best thing.  
  
(Me) "Come on, you guys. Let's get on with the mission at the library. And let's get them good, real good."  
  
(A/N: short chappie, but school is hell, and tomorrow is homecoming. Plus, now I think I'll start taking a poll. Which fic should I start on next? See my profile for summaries. Thanks in advance,  
  
~Shelly~) 


	25. What the Future Holds

Chapter 25: What the Future Holds  
  
~June 12, 2020, Marco and Sharina ------'s house~  
  
(Sharina's POV)  
  
My daughter, Iona, had just disappeared with my former self. I know that sounds weird, but it's true. I smiled as I remembered that after they had been taken away, we had busted up the Yeerk hideout in the library. It was just what I had needed at that time: Good, solid, dangerous fun.  
  
(Marco) "Honey, what just happened?"  
  
(Me) "Iona just went to the past. She'll be back in a few minutes. That's just how time travel works."  
  
He just looked at me and shook his head. "You know too much fo-" He was cut short as a brilliant flash of light deposited Iona, Shiri, Mike, and Aaron in our living room. They sat up and looked around wildly. Slowly, they seemed to come to terms with what had happened.  
  
(Shiri) "So, we're back? But what happened?"  
  
(Me) "A being called Crayak transported you here because you broke the rules of his dumb game by acquiring a dragon morph. Which you still have, by the way."  
  
"And which will probably help you in the future," came Sera's voice from the kitchen.  
  
(Me) "You would know, Sera, you're the seer."  
  
She just stuck her tongue out, but she looked thoughtful. After a moment, she commented, "Sharina, do you remember that first prophecy I made? Just after the Animorphs induction ceremony? It has yet to come completely true."  
  
(Me) "How much of it has come to pass?"  
  
(Sera) "In a land of joyous song/Creatures of myth belong/Young heroes for this land do strive/But only twelve find it, lead by true Guardians five/A seer we see among these friends/A light born against a deadend/Unaware is she of her gift/But now the veil will lift. But I worry, Sharina, about the last part. It has yet to come, and it sounds terrible."  
  
This ticked me off. She had never told me the entire prophecy. "WELL, TELL ME THE REST OF IT!!!"I hate yelling at people, but she drives me to the brink of madness with her visions and prophecies when she won't tell me.  
  
(Sera) "O.K., if you promise not to yell again."  
  
(Me) "Done. Spill it."  
  
(Sera) "They shall win the ancient fight/By this Prophecy of Light/The girl shall take her mother's place/Another victim of the chase/Bound by honor of trying matter/A love's world will sadly shatter/Driven by nature to repel wrong/May all be healed by her sacred song."  
  
I mulled this over. Ancient fight? Could that mean sister fights or our big honkin' fight with Sahere and Visser Three? The girl shall take her mother's place. Hmm. A love's world will sadly shatter. All will be healed by her sacred song? My sacred song, perhaps? I looked into Sera's baby blues and simply said, "I don't like it much, either."  
  
I jumped as the phone rang loudly in that moment of complete silence. I answered and heard Rachel's voice on the other end, asking if the boys were back yet. I told her they were, and she asked me to kindly send them back because they were currently under house arrest for breaking her favorite gun. Same ol' Rachel.  
  
(Me) "Mike, Aaron! Your mom wants you two to haul your butts back home."  
  
They cringed and raced out as I said bye to Rachel and hung up the phone.  
  
(Me) "So, Shiri, would you like to spend the night?"  
  
(Shiri) "Sure, Sharina. May I call my mom and ask her if she can bring some clothes?"  
  
(Me) "Of course. Iona, would you give me a hand in the kitchen? Sera and I are making chicken-and-cheese wraps."  
  
(Iona) "But I want to hang with Shiri. Why can't Michele help you?"  
  
(Me) "Because she has a dance recital tonight, remember? It will be just us Guardians."  
  
(Iona) "Dad's taking her, then?"  
  
(Me) "Yes. Now come give me a hand."  
  
She knew she was defeated, and slowly made her way into the kitchen, where she proceeded to chop greens. Shiri entered a moment later and said her mom was on the way with her clothes. I excused Iona so she could keep Shiri entertained. Sera and I finished making dinner in silence. We both had the prophecy on our minds.  
  
(A/N: Okay, you guys, I'm not usually one to nag, but my God! Only one vote posted. I say posted because Amaya has told me what she thinks of Amaya's Happiness summary.*snort* Come on, you guys! Thanx Liaranne for setting a good example and voting!) 


	26. The Face of the Enemy

Chapter 26: The Face of the Enemy  
  
(Marco) "Girls, time for bed!"  
  
"G'night!!"  
  
I turned as Marco came down the stairs and faced me.  
  
(Marco) "What did you want to talk with me about?"  
  
(Me) "Marco, I really don't know how to say this, but I think we shouldn't be together anymore."  
  
(Marco) "Wha? Why? Is it something about me?"  
  
(Me) "No, Marco. I love you, but I am immortal. It isn't fair to either of us, or our daughters. Besides-" I was interrupted by a loud explosion just outside our house. Marco and I rushed to see the cause of it. Iona, Michelle, and Shiri joined us in their pajamas.  
  
"Girls," I breathed, "Get back inside and call the other Animorphs. Tell them this is an emergency. He's back." Michelle looked at me like I was nuts because we had yet to tell her our frightening past. Shiri, however raced for the phone while Iona dragged Michelle back inside to safety.  
  
(Shiri) "Dad said that everyone is on their way."  
  
{However, we three are already here.} Ax said from the darkness to my left. {Visser Three chased us here.}  
  
(Marco) "You allowed yourself to be chased?"  
  
(Ax) {I fled battle out of concern for those under my protection. Namely, Noshann and Atujani.}  
  
(Iona) "Which is quite sensible. Are they here with you too?"  
  
(Atujani) {Present.}  
  
(Iona) "Noshann?"  
  
(Noshann) {I'm here too.}  
  
Screeching brakes told me that the other had arrived. I turned to see Jake, Cassie, Racheal, Tobias, Mike, and Aaron racing for us. They were already morphing. Soon, a tiger, a wolf, a grizzly, and two dragons were formed. Tobias, who couldn't morph anymore, brought up the rear. Marco and I looked at each other and began to morph. Soon, we were a gorilla and a Hellcat.  
  
(Mike) {WHOA! That is so cool! Where did you get it, Sharina?}  
  
(Me) {On a journey with Amaya. Tobias, I think it would be best if you stayed with Michelle and let us deal with this.}  
  
Tobias nodded in agreement, and soon after he entered the house, Shiri and Iona came outside to join us. I smiled as they both morphed dragon. Soon, we were all ready.  
  
We cautiously made our way to the source of the crash and scattered around to look for anything unusual, aside from the Visser's Blade ship that had been smashed into the ground. Who we found were Visser Three and Sahere. They approached us without fear.  
  
(Sahere) "So, the Guardians of the Elements have seen fit to join this war. Well, I simply must join it also. It would be no fun to stand aside."  
  
(Amaya) "Get bint, Sahere. When you join a party, it dies."  
  
(Visser Three) {My, my, my you are a fiery one. We shall remedy that.}  
  
(Meia) "So, are we gonna start this show or not?"  
  
(A/N: Thanks Luthien!! And thanks for the vote. Here is the standings (posted and not posted votes together):  
  
Meia's Promise (Love and things that go astray.) Sera's Battle (Fighting for what you believe in.) Faile's Curse (Bad habits and how to curve them.) Amaya's Happiness (Death. Lots of it.) Almost finished) Sharina's Wish (Be careful what you wish for-it just might change your life..and death) ( Hope that doesn't give away too much of the ending!! Remember, the only way to change these standings is to vote!! 


	27. Final Battle

Chapter 27: Final Battle  
  
I turned slightly to see my sisters behind me. I took a deep breath. This was it.  
  
(Sahere) "Well, I hate to keep a lady waiting." He smiled and drew his sword. "Shall we, Lady Meia?"  
  
Meia drew her beautiful Gothic-era sword from it's scabbard and came forward to face him. Then, Meia ran at him and caught him off guard, her blade finding it's mark. He screamed in rage and pain, and drove his own sword deep in Meia's unarmoured flesh. She fell to the ground, mortally wounded. Sahere stepped over her, advancing toward us. I admit, I was scared. Then I felt Marco slip his hand in mine, reassuring me. I squeezed his hand and let it fall. I couldn't lead him on anymore. I knew Guardian law. He and I could never really be together, even if he held my Heart Key. I shook myself, and refocused on the battle. Meia was still bleeding on the ground. We had to help her. Quickly, I thought of a plan.  
  
(Me) "O.K., Amaya, Faile, when I distract Sahere, you two run and retrieve Meia and get her to safety. No arguing."  
  
They nodded. I withdrew my sword and it glittered in what little light spilled onto the scene as I instantly went back to human form. As I stepped forward, I heard Varun whisper, "Be careful, Sharina. I don't want to loose you."  
  
I was touched by his concern for me. However, I was going into battle to save my sister, not for the fun of it. My calm walk gave way to run as I neared Sahere. Steel clashed with steel, and I saw Amaya and Faile run over and gather Meia up in their arms. As they ran with her back to the others, I brought my attention back to the battle. We clashed and slashed and blocked every blow neatly. Half an hour later, no blood had fallen and I was beginning to tire. I had forgotten the weariness of battle. My unfocused moment of disgust with myself caught me. In a flash, I was bleeding from a large cut across my chest. I stumbled, but did not give up the fight. I collected all my energy except my reserve and threw it at him. It caught him squarely and almost killed him. Amaya finished the job for me. She jumped in and threw a glowing blue energy beam at him and he went up in a cloud of dust. Then she turned to Visser Three. He knelt in the Andalite manner.  
  
(V3) {Please, I beg you madam. Have mercy and spare my life.}  
  
Amaya looked at him and said, "Get out of here Yeerk. Fate has more in store for you."  
  
As Visser Three ran for his life, attention was turned back to Meia and myself. Meia was healing at an incredible rate, due to her using energy to heal. I, however, had used most of my energy to help weaken Sahere. My head was beginning to get sleepy, like someone was aquiring my DNA. My vision blurred, and I felt someone shaking me, trying to keep me awake.  
  
(?) "STAY WITH ME SHARINA!!"  
  
I couldn't discern whose voice it was, only that it was male.  
  
(?) "SOMEONE COME HELP! I THINK-"  
  
I lost my hearing as well as my vision. I couldn't stay awake anymore. I fought the darkness, yet it overtook me. The last thing I remember is being lifted up. Then everything was gone, like I was in a different world. Then my mind went dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Varun's POV)  
  
I raced to Sharina's side. I could see she was fighting death.  
  
"STAY WITH ME SHARINA!!" I screamed those words. She tilted her head slightly and looked as if she had heard and was trying desperately to hold on.  
  
"SOMEONE COME HELP! I THINK SHARINA'S DYING!"  
  
Iona was at my side in a heartbeat. The others raced to us as Meia finished healing herself.  
  
(Amaya) "I think she's already dead." She choked back a sob and turned to Iona. "In the absence of Sharina, I think you should take her place."  
  
(Iona) "I will shoulder the responsibilities of the Earth Guardian until my mother is fit to return. I temporarily take my mother's place."  
  
(Sera) "Oh my gosh, the prophecy! The girl shall take her mother's place! It's slightly out of order, but it is still coming true!!"  
  
(Faile) "So, what now, Sera?"  
  
Sera's face fell. "I don't know. The prophecy doesn't say if she will recover," Sera whispered, "We can only guess."  
  
(A/N: Thanks, Liaranne! And you too, Luthien! Muahahaha!! You'll see why I split Marco and Sharina up in the next two chapters, hopefully.) 


	28. Death and Rebirth

Chapter 28: Death and Rebirth  
  
(Varun's POV)  
  
I paced in my ice covered cavern. Sharina couldn't die. She just couldn't. I wouldn't allow it. I sighed and slipped through the doorway and down the hall to the infirmary. I peeked in and saw Meia watching at her bedside. She gave off an aura of guilt.  
  
(Meia) "Why her, Varun? I was wounded too, so why not me?"  
  
(Me) "She'll be okay, Meia. I promise."  
  
(Meia) "I hope so, Varun. I hope you're right."  
  
I wasn't paying much attention to Meia. I know that sounds bad, but I was concerned. Sharina had gone waxy, deathly pale. I motioned Meia over to her. Her eyes widened and she checked Sharina's pulse and breathing. My worst fears were confirmed when she burst out in sobs.  
  
(Meia) "Wha-why?! Why her and not me?"  
  
(Me) "Shh, Meia. She'll be back, don't worry. I'll make sure of it."  
  
Meia sniffled a bit as I lead her to the chair again, but she didn't say anything. I walked over to the P.A. microphone and turned it on.  
  
(Me) "Attention, Guardians. Sharina Erato Silverstem, Guardian of the Earth, has just died in the infirmary."  
  
I turned it off again, and in a few minutes the room was flooded with the other Guardians and the Animorphs, wanting to see if what I said was true. Many couldn't believe she was dead.  
  
(Alina) "But she was just so full of life and fun, how could she die on us?"  
  
(Amaya) "We are looking at this the wrong way. If she did not use all her Soul Energy, she will be reborn immediately. Let's go search for her."  
  
(Faile) "You miss a major point, Amaya. When she is reborn, her old body disintegrates. Her old body is still here."  
  
Slowly, comprehension dawned on me. "That must mean that she IS dead, and can't be reborn."  
  
(Faile) "So I fear, Varun. So I fear."  
  
I whirled around and stormed out. I had a mission.  
  
~~~~~~~~~(Varun's POV)  
  
I raced down the long, twisting hallways with Sharina's cold, pale body in my arms. I turned and entered a large, seemingly empty chamber. At the end of the chamber was an alter, glowing with firelight. In the center of the alter was a single-person bed. I laid Sharina on it. The others came in, panting, behind me. Amaya, realizing my intention, motioned for everyone to stay back. Almost as if my magic, Sharina's clothes were transformed into her emerald ceremonial robes and my own clothing was turned into my ice robes. Then the alter began to softly glow and ice covered roses sprang up all around. This was it. I leaned over Sharina and released her Heart Key with Love's First Kiss. It is a special kind of kiss that requires a Heart Key to be released. Her paleness seemed to fade away and color returned to her face. Her breath was slight, as if she had not been dead, but only asleep, and she opened her green eyes and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Sharina's POV)  
  
I was floating in a sea of nothingness. I knew Varun was near me, though I couldn't see him. Then I felt lips on mine and I was brought back to the world I knew. Varun was kissing me. He had released my Heart Key to save me from total death. But I knew something he didn't about the Heart Keys. When one is released, it releases an amount of chaos and destruction along with it.  
  
(A/N: Thanks for reviewing, Tiger. And you too, LostGryffindor. Yeah, Tiger, my site is weird sometimes. I'll try to fix it soon. Hey, are you gonna update V3's most embarissing moment soon? !o.o! I laughed my arce off when I read it.) 


	29. Signs of Chaos

Chapter 29: Signs of Chaos  
  
(Sharina's POV)  
  
I shakily sat up with Varun's arm around my waist. I looked at everyone in turn, then at Varun.  
  
(Me) "You shouldn't have done that Varun."  
  
He blinked twice. "Why not?"  
  
A shattering quake seemed to answer his question.  
  
"THAT'S why. You released a Scion of Chaos as well as my Heart Key."  
  
(Faile) "What do we do now?"  
  
(Me) "Some of us go and destroy the Scion of Chaos, and the rest of us repair any damage it may have done already."  
  
(Iona) "Who is this Scion of Chaos?"  
  
(Me) "A Scion of Chaos is released with every Heart Key that is released. They make havoc on the Earth. I believe my particular Scion is Earthquake. He'll cause quakes along the faults."  
  
Faile nodded. "If we don't stop him, he could very well break the Earth into pieces. Let's go."  
  
No one argued with that. ~~~~~  
  
BLAST! CRASH! SMASH!  
  
We had split into two groups. I chose to go fight my Scion of Chaos. Varun, Iona, and Meia came with me, leaving Amaya and Faile to try to repair the damage all over the Earth. The other Guardians were running around like chickens with their heads chopped off. Oh, well. Not everyone can be reasonable in a crisis.  
  
I looked to where we had blasted Earthquake. He wasn't getting up. Varun sidled up to him and kicked him.  
  
(Varun) "Yep, he's dead alright. Eh, well at least that's done with."  
  
(Me) "Yes, this part is finished. Now all that remains to be done is healing the Earth. According to Sera, only I can fulfill the rest of the prophecy."  
  
~*~*~  
  
~Angel's tears  
  
Fall to the earth  
  
~Wash away fears  
  
And to good give birth.  
  
~*~  
  
The great cracks that the Scion of Chaos had made slowly began to reform. Still, I kept crooning the ancient song softly.  
  
~*~  
  
~Help the damage that was done  
  
With the Elementals pure  
  
~Many lives have only begun  
  
For them this world we cure.  
  
~*~  
  
I sang louder and louder until my voice seemed to swirl around everything in sight. It bounced of the cliffs and echoed back, clear as a bell.  
  
~*~  
  
~Evil has broken  
  
Our harmony it did steal  
  
~My memory the only token  
  
That song cannot heal.  
  
~*~  
  
I felt myself becoming one with the earth. It is a truly incredible feeling that goes beyond simple words.  
  
~*~  
  
~But now all will be right  
  
We have corrected all wrong  
  
~We will not give up the fight  
  
So we sing this Healing Song.  
  
~*~  
  
The very Earth was singing with me now.  
  
~*~  
  
~Our hearts are good and clean  
  
Quite unlike black coal  
  
~We give the world a healthy sheen  
  
With the essence of our soul.  
  
~*~  
  
I became myself again and sang the last verse quietly to myself.  
  
~*~  
  
~So with these thoughts I leave you  
  
To care for my home and yours  
  
~Where fish swim in the ocean blue  
  
And a lone falcon soars.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I looked around me and smiled. My song had indeed healed the world. The Prophecy of Light was complete.  
  
(A/N: Hmmm, not quite finished yet...Thanks Liaranne, I really appriciate the confidance! Thanks to you too, L.G. I dunno if this chapter answers your questions, Luthien, but Varun is Sharina's true love. Alanzia, thank you very much. It's always nice to meet new people.) 


	30. Setting Sun

Chapter 30: Setting Sun  
  
I stood there for a moment, an incredible sense of peace and calmness washing over me, filling my soul to the brim. The Earth was healed, and Sahere was as good as destroyed completely.  
  
"Mother?" I turned to see Iona standing behind me a short distance. She was dressed in green robes almost identical to mine.  
  
"Yes, Io?"  
  
"What does this all mean?"  
  
I sighed. "You will know when the time is right. What is your assessment of the situation as it stands?"  
  
"I understand that you, Aunt Faile, Aunt Amaya, Aunt Meia, Cousin Sera, and that other gentleman you referred to as Varun are Guardians, sworn to protect the Earth with your lives. Your powers were given to you by a great queen many millennia ago as she lay dying in the aftermath of the first great battle with Sahere. Father, Jake, Cassie, Rachel, and Tobias joined together to fight Visser Three after Prince Elfangor betrayed Andalite law and gave them the power to morph. Prince Elfangor's younger brother, Aximili, joined them later. You and the other Guardians decided to watch over them and protect them, and save the Earth only if they failed to do so. You got hurt in a battle and ended up joining the Animorphs. The other Guardians followed your example. They were then made Honorary Guardians and at the end of the war, they will be rewarded by the humans, the Andalites, and the Guardians. We just went through the Final Battle with Sahere, but we let Visser Three escape. Your Heart Key was released, along with a Scion of Chaos. It was defeated, and your sacred song has healed the Earth. That is all I know."  
  
I sat on a stump and thought it over. I looked into her eyes that were identical to my own, and sighed.  
  
"I can tell you little more. Sit down. First of all, you were never supposed to have been born, but because of the prophecy, you were. When I fell in love with your father, I broke Guardian law and married him. Now that the prophecy is completed, Marco and I must separate. It will be your decision whether you wish to live as a human with your father or as a Guardian with me. Do not make that decision now, though. Another thing is that you are half- Guardian. It is an interesting result. You have the ability to...well, never mind. It has not come into fruitfulness yet, so I will not tell you until both you and the powers you weld are ready."  
  
"Are my powers that great?"  
  
"And that deadly."  
  
"How will we know when it is ready to be revealed?"  
  
"You will know within yourself. I will also know the minute I see you after they are ready. Have no fear."  
  
"I have none."  
  
"Good. You will need a strong spirit for the adventures ahead." And we sat in the setting light of the sun. Life is good.  
  
(O.K. Now it's done. And the world rejoiced. If you're wondering when Iona's powers will be revealed, I'm sorry to say you'll have to wait for quite a while. 


End file.
